My Fairy Tale
by Lilies in the Valley
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed with so many problems. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? This is the fairy tale of Sakura's life. ...Loosely based on Ella Enchanted..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

**

* * *

****Hey minna! This is my tenth story that I've uploaded, actually, but I deleted all my others because I didn't like them anymore. I'm really just trying this new idea out, so you better review and tell me if you like it or not! I need at least five reviews to tell me to keep writing, okay? First, here's a little info on the main characters.**

**Sakura Kinomoto:**** As the only daughter of Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto, Sakura is considered a noble lady, although she is still her kind and gentle self. Her father is very high nobility, although he's mostly never home. Sakura is not understood by her father, who doesn't see her feisty attitude. Fujitaka constantly tries to transform Sakura into the beautiful lady she is inside. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, died when Sakura was two months, so Sakura does not feel much compassion towards her, unlike all the others that she knows.**

**Syaoran Li:**** The crown prince of the kingdom of Tomoeda! He is known as a just and righteous prince and his subjects respect him greatly. Syaoran has four loud princess sisters, (but they are off and married). His mother, Queen Yelan, is still mourning the death of his father twenty years ago. Like Sakura, he never knew his missing parent, so he doesn't mind much.**

**Tomoyo Hiiragizawa ****née Daidouji:****Tomoyo**** was brought up as the daughter of a noble. Her father died early on. Her mother was very kind, however. Tomoyo and Sakura were best friends from the beginning. At age 16, Tomoyo started to see Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he asked her to marry him on September 3****rd****, her 18****th**** birthday, (which she thought was extremely romantic). **

**Eriol Hiiragizawa:** **Good friends with the prince, husband of the beauty Tomoyo, and head of the military to boot! Yup, Eriol's got it going on...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oh Kami-sama**

"...And he'll ride a noble white steed and he'll sweep me off my feet! Much more romantic than your first meeting with Eriol, anyway!" I crossed my arms triumphantly. "_My_ prince charming will be handsome and smart and brave – What are you staring at? It's only two hours to your wedding and you're _laughing_? Aren't you supposed to be wondering if you made the right choice by giving a life long commitment…WHAT?"

Tomoyo hid her giggles behind her hands and shook her head unconvincingly.

"Nothing, nothing, go on!" She darted her eyes over my shoulder again and back real fast. I narrowed my eyes and turned to the doorway behind me.

"Whoever it is that was eavesdropping on us is going to get their head snapped off so viciously they'll wish they were never-" Shit. What the hell is he doing at Tomoyo's wedding? I lowered my head before he could see my face.

"Oh! Prince Li!" My voice sounded three notches higher than usual. " I didn't mean what I…I was joking…you know, I just I thought you were, um, some other person, and…I had NO IDEA it was…" I broke off as I heard the Prince laughing.

What? That's not right. He's laughing at my fantasy? How incredibly rude! And I suppose he expects his ideal wife to just pop up in front of his face and say 'I love you, let's get married'? Just listen to him ridiculing me. Is that any way to treat a lady? Granted, I'm not the picture of perfection, but I still deserve proper treatment!

I stick my nose in the air and glare at him. He can burn in hell if he thinks my dreams are funny. I didn't appreciate it one bit and was going to tell him off for it, when he captured my eyes with his own. All the spiteful words froze in my throat and I shut my mouth stupidly. He…he has nice eyes doesn't he? All amber, with this little tiny speck of gold. I stared at the gold specks flicker in the light and disappear. I guess I looked at him too long, because I heard Tomoyo clear her throat too loud to be natural. I forced myself to break the stare and mentally shook myself. Stop it Kinomoto! I cleared my throat and was about to start again when he interrupted.

"No, no, I agree with Miss Tomoyo. Please continue with your _fascinating_ description of your dream man. I'm all ears, really!" He chuckled deeply again.

This time I could feel the heat rising up my neck to my face. I turned back to Tomoyo, refusing to meet the Prince's eyes, and said angrily, "Why would you care anyway?"

The Prince laughed again before saying jokingly, "Feisty, are we?"

That _must_ be an incentive. But I don't take the bait and just grab Tomoyo roughly and pull her into the side-chamber slash dressing room.

I flop onto a pouf and grumble under my breath. "Teasing me like that...Just who does he think he is?"

"The prince, that's who. Someone who can make your life miserable." Tomoyo says mock-darkly before breaking up into a fit of giggles.

I shake my head at her. She straightens up and says seriously, mimicking my earlier words, "Why would you care anyway?"

I clamped my mouth shut as Tomoyo looked at me thoughtfully. Apparently, she answered her own question and turned back to my dress.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't feel like telling Tomoyo that no one else was supposed to hear about my dream man except her. It's just so…personal. Well, anyway. Back to the dress.

I actually like this one. It's a beautiful light pink sleeveless dress that reaches down to my knees. The top is really clingy and slims down towards my waist. The bottom section is in two pieces. The under piece is soft pink silk with sewn-in silver sequins so tiny you can't see them until they catch the light. The top piece is see-through netted chiffon, with a thin pink lace hem. My shoes are cream with medium heels. A ribbon from each shoe winds up my leg until it disappears under the dress.

I must say, the entire outfit looks better than I could expect from the finest tailor shop. But of course they do. Tomoyo made them herself from scratch, as with her wedding dress. Fancy that! Having to work on your own wedding dress! I suppose that she didn't trust anyone to make the most special dress in her entire life. (Plus, she's always making clothes anyway.)

I've left Tomoyo in charge of my hair, too. She's tied a small braid from each temple to the back of my head, where the two braids are coiled together in an elegant bun. The rest of my hair is left hanging down my back to my waist, and Tomoyo has weaved dainty white ribbons through it. I think that the white clashes horribly with my honey-brown hair, but Tomoyo thinks I'm a fashion klutz anyway, so it doesn't matter.

It takes another forty-five minutes for Tomoyo to get ready. Her dress is even better than mine! It's white (obviously) and full-skirted, with white chiffon over cream satin. The sleeves end at the elbow, but there is a wide tassel of white lace that extends for more two inches, which gives the sleeves a lovely effect. Tomoyo's wearing the tiniest kid slippers under her dress, but you can't see them, so it doesn't really matter. I helped her tie the garter onto her left leg, just below the knee, so it'll come off easily.

And, of course, I did her hair! I'm really proud of my work. I've gathered all her hair except a fringe on each side of her head and tied it into a coiled bun. The two loose pieces near the front are just hanging there, but they look really sophisticated, so I let them stay. I also stole a white rose from Tomoyo's bouquet and pinned it on the side of her head, which looks quite nice. I'm can't wait till everyone sees her! She's drop-dead gorgeous. Looks like the newlywed couple is going to have fun tonight! Ha ha! That's funny.

I leave Tomoyo inside and open the door first and peek outside. Eriol and the Prince engrossed in talk. As far as I can hear, it's something about some army of Athen coming closer to our territories. Like I care.

I feel a mood swing towards the Prince coming up. Remember, don't get mad at him again. Play it cool and suave.

I walk up to the two and wave my hand in front of the Prince's face to make him stop talking. He suddenly starts and smiles.

I smile a thousand-watt smile back at him and turn to Eriol. "Tomoyo's ready," I say to him. "Do you want to see her now or at the altar?"

Eriol grins. "I can't wait another second to see my angel." Right on cue, Tomoyo comes out and she looks dashing, if I do say so myself. Eriol is completely gobsmacked as she flings her bouquet onto the table and runs into his arms. He twirls her in a circle, puts her down, and kisses her.

Ick. That is gross. I mock gagging to the Prince and he laughs again. Why do I feel happy when I know he's laughing because of me? Oh, yes, it's because I don't want to get on his bad side. Right.

Eriol and Tomoyo are finally finished (thank god), and Eriol becomes all serious.

"Syaoran, this is Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of Lord Fujitaka. She's Tomoyo's maid of honor. They've been best friends for a long time." The Prince hides his smile and nods, although I can see he's still amused by my act.

"Sakura, as you already know, this is Prince Li Syaoran. He's my best man. We've been friends for almost as long as you and Tomoyo."

I curtsey in respect to the Prince and say, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince Li."

To my surprise, he pulls me up and frowns. "You don't need to do that. We're friends," here he grins, "and call me Syaoran, Miss Kinomoto."

I smile cheekily back at him. "Then you must call me Sakura." He looks at me for a moment, and then agrees smilingly. "Fair enough…Sakura."

For some reason I suddenly feel beyond happy.

* * *

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, will you have Daidouji Tomoyo to be your wife, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do."

"Daidouji Tomoyo, will you have Hiiragizawa Eriol to be your husband, to live together as friend and mate? Will you love her as a person, respect her as an equal, sharing joy as well as sorrow, triumph as well as defeat. And keep her beside you as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

I sighed. This was taking forever. The minister droned on some more. I subtly moved my head to look at everyone else sitting in the pews, some as exasperated as I am, and some rapt with attention. And here I was, on the altar, standing behind Tomoyo. I moved my head some more and found Prin - no, Syaoran, across from me, looking just as bored. He found my eyes again and something lit up in me. Quickly, I focused my attention on Eriol and Tomoyo again. They had exchanged their rings while I was dilly-dallying, and now they were almost at the end of the ceremony. Finally.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you may now kiss your bride."

Eriol lifted Tomoyo's veil and kissed her full and hard, while everyone broke into cheers. I caught sight of Daidouji Sonomi crying her eyes out over her baby girl getting married. Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the aisle again, leading the way to the reception outside. I started to walk too, and Syaoran caught up to me.

"That ceremony was horrible," he started.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. When I get married, I'm not going to bother with all that shit."

Syaoran mock-gasped. "Such strong language for a lady so pretty!"

I gasped right back at him. "Such an ugly face for a prince so valiant!" At this he laughed hard.

"Remind me not to get on your angry side ever." He said. I grinned at him and left him to talk with guests while I ate. The caterer had done a wonderful job on the roasted swan stuffed with sweet apples. There were huge platters of pasta and smoked fish filet on the table, but I moved onto the next gazebo, where there were mountains of cakes and pastries of all sorts. I piled up my plate and took a seat on a garden bench where I ate and watched people talk.

Just as I was finishing up the last of the rhubarb crumble, Syaoran popped up from nowhere and struck up a conversation.

"So...where are Eriol and Tomoyo going for their honeymoon?"

I swallow and take a sip of champagne before answering. "Um...Eriol apparently has a summer house by the sea up in Maidstone, so they'll be staying there for a few months."

Syaoran nods, and we lapse into silence. Luckily, though, at that moment, the orchestra strikes up the music and the announcer tells all the couples to come to the garden for the first dance. Tomoyo rushes in and hurriedly pulls me to my feet.

"Sakura, find a partner. We need you to dance now! As the maid of honor, you can't possibly miss out on the first dance!" She glances over my shoulder. "And Syaoran, you need to dance too. So hurry up! The dance is going to begin!" She sweeps away again to meet Eriol.

I twiddle my thumbs. "So...I need a partner. And...you need a partner. So...maybe we can-" I break off. But Syaoran gets the idea.

"Lady Sakura, would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?" He bows down.

"Oh, how lovely!" I play along. "Of course I wouldn't mind!"

So Syaoran leads me to the open garden where everyone is just beginning to dance. I've been forced to take lessons from Tomoyo, so by now I can dance a waltz pretty nicely. I can tell that Syaoran has been trained as well, because he doesn't make a single mistake.

We pass a number of pairs, and finally I spot Tomoyo and Eriol. We move over until we're right next to the two.

"Tomoyo!" I whisper loudly. She moves her eye of vision from Eriol to me, and then up to Syaoran. Her brow furrows.

"You...and the Prince...you're dancing together?" Her eyes sparkle. "Oh, wonderful! You can get together and then I'll have company in marital life!"

"NO! No, Tomoyo, you've got it all wrong! We're just dancing together so we don't have to bother finding partners. Nothing of that sort, is it clear?" I say firmly.

Tomoyo nods a bit, but smiles evilly at Eriol at the same time. Oh Kami. What have I gotten myself into now?

The dance ends and Tomoyo quickly says in a loud voice, "Everyone, I'm about to throw the bouquet! Please gather in the central gazebo!" She looks specifically at me. "You too, Sakura-chan!"

I mumble under my breath, and get at the back of the crowd, as far away from Tomoyo as possible. The bride tossed the bouquet, and it landed in the arms of Chiharu Mihara, who was standing a few feet from me. Her face brightened immediately.

"Yay!" she cried, hugging Yamazaki standing next to her. "Takashi and I will be together forever!" I felt happy for the two. I knew them distantly through my father's friends, but they were both nice people and deeply in love. Though I swear I could hear Tomoyo curse and say 'I missed. And it was so close too!' Ha ha! Well, she can't get me!

Now it was only the garter toss left. Eriol got down on one knee and undid the garter from Tomoyo's leg. Then he blindly flung it behind him and kissed Tomoyo again.

I got on tip-toes, trying to see who got the garter, when

BANG!

Something hit my head at I caught it as it fell.

There was silence as everyone looked at me, then at the garter in my hands. Silence once more.

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA, DO I LOOK LIKE A MAN TO YOU? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU THROW THE GARTER AT ME? AM I NOT A LADY?"

I felt a soft, warm breath in my ear. "Only the most beautiful."

I gulped and turned around to see Syaoran smirking at me. "I mean it."

Everyone seemed to have heard because Tomoyo giggled loudly and there were some wolf-whistles from the front. I brandished my fist at everyone, which shut them up.

"Well," said Tomoyo from the front, hoping to cut the tension. "We should be going now." She took Eriol's hand and he grabbed her off the table and led her to the carriage. Tomoyo waved from the open window. "See you, everyone! Thank you so much for coming!" And then they were gone.

The crowd started to disperse. My governess, Maddie, walked over, greeted Syaoran, and told me to get in our carriage.

"No." I stubbornly refused. "I want to walk home. It's not far."

"Miss Sakura, your father does not want you wandering around alone. You of all people should know that."

"I don't care." I stuck my chin up.

"Miss Sakura, again I will tell you that it is not safe for young women to walk alone, especially-"

Syaoran, who had been watching, interrupted. "Don't worry, good madam. I will escort Miss Kinomoto home safely. You have my word."

Maddie looked distressed. "But Prince-"

"Ah, no buts. It is no problem at all for me." Syaoran smiled at my governess, and she finally seemed reassured.

"Well then, Sakura, I shall expect you home within the hour. Good day, Prince Li." Maddie walked off to the carriage and left presently.

I stood uncomfortably. Syaoran seemed at ease, though. "Shall we go?"

I looked up. "Um, sure." I started to walk but he held my shoulder and smiled.

"It must be done the proper way," He winked at me then extended his arm. "May I?"

I took his hand and said, all prim and proper, "Gladly."

Our walk was silent for a while, until we came to the little bridge in the path.

"Can we stop here for a while?"

Syaoran looked at me quizzically. "If you want to."

I took a deep breath of cool air and waded into the water under the bridge. It was so refreshing…better than the stuffy manor I have to sit in most days. I walked in the creek, relishing the coolness. Syaoran watched me over the edge of the bridge. I wandered under the bridge, and over to the other side. Syaoran craned his neck trying to keep an eye on me, and well, I suppose he went too far. The next thing he knew, he was in the water, sopping wet.

"Ha ha!" I cracked up. What a sight! Prince Li, in a creek, wet all over!

He sat there for a moment, taking it in, and then beckoned me over. I walked to him, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down into the water with him!

I landed on my back, with my hair splayed in a fan around my head.

"Who's laughing now?" Syaoran smirked. I sat up and pouted at him.

"Syaoraaaaaaan!" I dragged his name out. "You ruined my hair!" He gave me a look.

"Don't you care about your dress more than your hair?"

I shrugged. "Not really. Besides," my eyes sparkled in mirth, "Tomoyo made me a spare."

Syaoran was taken back. "Would she really do that?" He said, getting up and brushing off some sand.

"Yes, she would." Syaoran offered me his hand, and I took it. His hand was surprisingly strong and warm around mine. He pulled me up and we walked back to the road. Strangely, when I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp, he held it tighter. I looked at his face, but it was impassive. And so we walked some more in silence.

My father's manor is quite large, and it has many beautiful gardens. But I despise all of it because there is no one there except me and the servants. Mother died when I was too little to remember, and father is always off on business in other kingdoms. He's coming tomorrow, though, which is great!

Syaoran and I reached the gates and there he bid me good bye.

"Don't you want to come in though? And dry off? I don't want you to get sick!"

He laughed good-naturedly. "Why would it matter to you?"

I pulled my hand out of his indignantly. "Because you're my friend, that's why!"

His eyebrows knitted together. "Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes! Yes, I do!"

"Well, I'm glad." Syaoran paused. "You…you're my friend too."

I beamed at him. "So…are you going to come inside?"

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I can come to the door. That's about all, I'm afraid. An ambassador from Athen is coming today."

"Okay!" I pulled him along by the hand, through the gates, through the gardens, past the reflecting pool, and all the way to the set of doors.

"There!" I smiled. "You escorted me all the way home properly, and I can tell Father that I am friends with the Prince!"

Syaoran smiled back, and brought his lips to my hand. "It was a pleasure to be with you today, Lady Sakura." He produced a red rose out of nowhere.

I accepted the flower and curtseyed. "No, the pleasure's all mine. I'll see you around, then. Good day."

I opened the doors and ran up the grand staircase. Faintly I could hear Maddie calling after me why I was wet. I hurried down the corridor to my chambers. I was engulfed by the sweet smell of my rose potpourri. I opened the window.

"Syaoran!" The dark-haired figure heard me and turned. I waved frantically. To my pleasure, he waved back before saluting me and leaving.

I watched his retreating back. When he was gone, I slid down the wall to the floor and fingered the garter and the rose. Two very important things. One secured my love life future, and the other my future friendship with Syaoran. Or am I hoping it will be something past friendship?

* * *

**So, as you probably guessed, Sakura already likes Syaoran as a close friend, and perhaps something more. -wiggles eyebrows- I don't want them to hate each other like in most other fics because Sakura's love for him has to grow really strong for the story to work. Tell me if you think I should keep writing. I've grown quite attached to the story already, so it doesn't matter much, but I still like support.**

**Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**Thanks for ****the reviews**** you guys gave me.**** Granted, there's not that many yet, but I hope the popularity of this story will catch up soon. **

**I also noticed during this chapter and the last that ****the characters seem very OOC. But ****that is the way I imagined them, so you'll have to make do.**

* * *

**Before we move on, a list to recognize those faithful reviewers. May you stay with me for the rest of the story.**

**Thanks to:**

amethyst fire phoenix

waterlilies52

hurts 2 b hurt by 1's u luv

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. There. Can I get own with the story now? Come to think of it, I don't own Ella Enchanted either. Though I wish I did. (Don't we all?)

* * *

**Chapter ****2: The Path Ahead**

"Five more minutes, Maddie," I mumble in my sleep and turn my face into my pillow.

The intense sunlight is lighting up my eyes and the birds are trilling so loudly I can't get back to sweet slumber. It's horrible, too, because I was having the most wonderful dream about yesterday – I had just caught Tomoyo's garter, and Syaoran had whispered to me that I was beautiful, and then he had kissed me long and hard, in front of everyone. Take that, you stupid seducing princesses! God, Syaoran felt so good, I –

Wait. Hold up a second. What am I thinking? Syaoran, _kissing_ me?

Tomoyo has corrupted my brain with her stupid fairy tales.

I couldn't possibly dream of ever getting so close to the prince. He's so _up there_. Out of my reach. And I bet he already likes one of those fancy idiots that visit him every week. Perfect skin, perfect hair, loaded with tons of jewelry. And I could never be one. I'm just Sakura.

I sigh and swing my legs over the side of my bed and start washing up. Why am I feeling like this? I only met him yesterday, but he has me captured. His flickering amber eyes, his low laugh, his gorgeous chocolate brown hair that I just want to bury my hands in. I can feel my fists clench and unclench as I think of the announcement made last month by Queen Yelan.

_"Hello citizens of Tomoeda! It is my great pleasure to announce that in exactly three months, my son will be hosting a three-day ball in the palace! It is there that he will choose his bride. May luck shine upon us as the fateful day approaches!"_

I had cheered along with everyone at the time. It was great news to us that the prince would finally marry and take the throne. But I hadn't known him at the time. He was far away, and it didn't affect me personally. I hadn't cared much. But now…it was different.

* * *

There was a hubbub outside my window. I peeked over the edge and saw a tall, stately man get off his horse and summon a manservant to carry a large bundle by the saddlebags. 

It's Father!

I ran down the steps, tripping over my hem twice, and tearing it once. But I didn't care. Father was home, for the first time in almost two years! I jumped off the last of the steps and hugged Father as he walked inside.

"Sakura! How you have grown!"

Deep inside my heart, I felt a pang. A man sees his daughter again after two years, and all he can say is how I've grown! I push it aside.

"Father! It is good to see you too!" I release him and step back so he can see me properly. His brow furrows as he glances down my gown.

"Sakura, what have you done to your dress? You're eighteen, for heaven's sake, act your age. You should be off and married, not at home, ripping your clothes while you run!"

Father paused and found my eyes. Calm down Sakura. He'll just tell you off, and nothing more. But why is my heart beating a mile a minute? He looks serious this time.

"It's time you became a lady like the slip of a thing you are and not a bumbling monster. It's off to finishing school with you tomorrow morning! I'll have Maddie set it up."

Father pushed past me and continued through the manor, yelling at all the servants. But I was frozen. Finishing school? Tomorrow? But…I won't be able to stay for the ball. For Syaoran. NO!

"Father!" I scream after him. "I will NOT go to finishing school. I do not care if I stay a widow forever, I want to be here with my friends! You cannot make me go!"

"Sakura! Do not raise your voice at me! I am your father, and I know what is best for you. Look at all your friends! Chiharu Mihara is engaged. Your best friend, Daidouji, she's off and married to a very respectable man. Everyone's doing something in the world, and you…you're just sitting here with no plans for life!"

"That's not true!" I say, trying to convince myself. "It's not, it's not, IT'S NOT!" I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, but I won't let Father see. It'll make him even more resolved.

"You will go to finishing school tomorrow and that's final! Do you understand me?" Father's voice was now lowered to a deathly whisper.

My chest heaved as silent tears ran down my cheeks and wet the front of my dress. I didn't care. I couldn't run away from my fate now. Finishing school was ahead of me on the path of life. Turning on my heel, I ran for the gardens, somewhere he can't come and bother me any more.

Finding my favorite cherry blossom tree, I collapsed onto the ground and put my head in my knees. Finally I let myself cry all I wanted.

Stupid Father. Stupid finishing school. Stupid damn, bloody, civilized society. Who cared if I behaved like a lady or not? Certainly not me. In the distance, I could hear hooves and a horse's whinny. Let them pass and gawk and stare. There was a path through the gardens which led to the royal stables. I suppose it's another page taking care of a horse for his master.

The hooves come closer and stop a few feet away. Still I don't lift my head. The feet come closer and closer and then I can see the shadow in front of me.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

Oh god no. Not now of all times. I couldn't let him see me like this. I let out a muffled 'mgmmmf' from between my knees.

Syaoran pulled me up by the arms and looked me straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" His voice was low and deadly serious.

I couldn't help it. He looked so reassuring and caring. I put my head down on his shoulder and cried my heart out all over again.

"Father he…he…he's sending me to finishing school tomorrow and I don't want to go!" I started wailing even louder.

Syaoran ran his hand up and down my back soothingly. I felt myself relaxing slowly and I pulled away from him. I took a deep breath and started talking. I have made such a huge fool of myself.

"I'm sorry to bother you like that. I overreacted." Here I smiled shakingly. "If my father decides to send me to finishing school – " My voice wobbled and I couldn't continue. I put my face in my hands for exactly seven seconds and then brought it up again to see Syaoran stumbling over his words.

"Why…why is your father sending you to finishing school though? You're…you're…" I could see Syaoran felt uncomfortable with what he was going to say.

"Hmm?" I asked. "What were you saying?" I love to tease people.

"Why are you going to finishing school if you're already perfect?" Syaoran burst out.

I flashed him a weak smile. "Don't flatter me."

"I'm not! You're kind and smart and beautiful." There was an odd look on Syaoran's face, an emotion I couldn't identify.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"I'm saying the truth." Syaoran looked at me solemnly.

He said I'm perfect…and he really thinks it…

This is too much for me to register. I could feel the ground tilting. This is too much for me too understand. I'm perfect…the prince thinks I'm perfect…

I passed out.

* * *

"She just was shocked. Did you do something to her?" 

"No, nothing! I just said…some things, and I suppose it was unexpected to her. But it's the truth!" I singled out Syaoran's deep voice.

"Well, don't do it again. It must have been a lot for her to faint because of it."

"Is she all right? She isn't sick, right? Are you sure?" I smiled as I heard Syaoran peppering the other man, most likely the physician.

"Yes, yes, she's fine." Footsteps, then the slam of a door.

I moaned slightly and sat up. Looking around, I saw that I was in my room. "What happened?" I sounded normal, so it couldn't have been that bad.

Syaoran jumped. "Ah, Sakura, don't scare me like that!"

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Though I didn't think that I could scare the might Syaoran Li, crown prince and valiant warrior." I grinned at the end.

Syaoran muttered something under his breath. "You do so much to me that I can't explain…"

I didn't hear properly enough, but I'm pretty sure that's what he said. Whatever could he mean?

I suppose I had better not ask. Two reasons, mainly:

-He's the prince. If I snoop, he could get pissed off and have me beheaded. Not good.

-It's almost six o'clock (I must have slept a lot), and I remembered my manners and invited him to stay for dinner.

And he accepted! So now I have to hurry downstairs and tell the cooks that we have a guest. And Father, which is even worse. Speaking of which…

"Huh…Syaoran, does my father know what happened?"

"Eh? Oh, your father. Yes, I'm sure he knows. I told him myself."

"Did he come see me?"

Syaoran's eyes start to shift.

"He didn't, did he?"

"Sakura, I'm sure he was busy and he –"

I cut him off. "No, Syaoran, you don't understand. He wasn't _busy_, he just doesn't care." I draw a deep, rattly breath and plowed on. "He's sending me far away for schooling against my wish because my opinions don't matter. And…if I don't get married soon…" I broke off, trying to fight the truth. "…he'll give me away in an arranged marriage!" I bit my lip to hold back tears.

Syaoran drew back, stunned and at a loss for words. "I…I didn't know th-that. Though…" He trailed off.

I interrupted again, forcing another smile and said in my best hostess voice, "Would you care to come downstairs? Dinner shall be served shortly."

He cocked an eyebrow at my façade, but nodded and gave me his arm.

* * *

Father was already sitting at the table, and he watched carefully as I came in, holding on to Syaoran for dear life. 

"Ah, Prince Li! What an honor it is to have you dine with us today!" Father bowed, and then shook hands with Syaoran. I watched distastefully. Father was sucking up to those more important than him, as always.

"No, no, I am quite happy to be here today, with your _lovely_ daughter!" Syaoran threw me an exaggerated wink, and I barely stifled a giggle, settling for holding his arm tighter.

"Well, Sakura is charming and all, but she's still not a lady. Tomorrow she's off to finishing school." Father glared at me, as if it was my fault I wasn't perfect for the prince.

Syaoran frowned, but did not say anything.

"Shall we eat?" I said evenly. Father must not know of the turmoil inside me. He shot me a look before plastering on a smile and agreeing with me, for once.

Usually, I eat outside in the gardens, alone. But whenever Father comes, we use the huge dining hall. Father sits at one end, and I on his right. Today, Syaoran got the seat at the other end of the table, across from Father. I hesitated when I saw Father beckon me to sit next to him.

"Come Sakura," His eyes flashed at me.

I forced up my courage and said in a deadpan voice, "I'm sorry Father, but I would much rather sit next to Syao – the Prince."

Syaoran glanced at me from his seat, but wisely stayed quiet. This was between me and Father.

Not wanting to make a spectacle, Father mumbled something under his breath but let me sit next to Syaoran nonetheless.

Five maids came in and set out the appetizer: minced scallops in a spearmint sauce. A maid also came and filled our champagne flutes.

"To the prosperity of Tomoeda!" Father raised his glass in a toast.

"To the prosperity of Tomoeda!" Syaoran and I raised our flutes and clinked.

The salad course and the soup passed with simple chatter on the affairs of Tomoeda. (More news on Athen and their armed forces.)

Then during the main course (roast hart with chestnuts), Father brought up the topic of my unladylike behavior again. I suppose he had a little too much to drink and he was tipsy. I had only taken a sip of champagne. Syaoran was on his second glass, but he seemed to be handling it well.

Father hiccoughed. "Yes, well, Sakura is quite clueless of what to do in civilized company. Unlike her good friend Tomoyo. You know her? Wonderful girl. Anyway, we have beautiful, reserved Tomoyo on one hand, and then Sakura on the other. Rips her gowns, runs everywhere, trips, falls, and breaks things on a daily basis." He hiccupped again.

My fist tightened. Syaoran spotted the signs by my expression and grabbed my hand under the table.

"No wonder I'm sending her to school to learn. About time she was perfected. What an idiot she is now. No matter. When she comes back in two years, I'll be able to wed her off wonderfully. Perhaps to a widower duke. She'll be respected and admired. And better yet, the family name will have a reputation once more!"

Syaoran's thumb started to absently trace patterns onto my wrist as he searched for the right words.

"How could you say that? Sakura is your one and only child and yet you talk of her as something to be sold? An item?" Now I could clearly see anger on Syaoran's face. "She's the best you'll ever get, Fujitaka, and I suggest you take her as she is. There is nothing wrong with her. Nothing at all!" His warm, dry skin felt comforting on my cold hands.

"Syaoran, calm down," I whispered softly. He turned his head so fast I couldn't see it move. His face was hard, and for a moment I thought he was going to strike me. But his features softened considerably.

"It's okay," he murmured.

"Prince Li, you scold me for treating my daughter like an item. You do not know me, then. Sakura _is_ an item. She will never be treated as a person by me because she is useless, only good for childbirth. She will be off and married to a rich man, and spend the rest of her life serving him."

That set me over the edge. "You bastard!" I couldn't help my outburst. "You are an emotionless beast. You have no insides, only ashes! I regret ever looking up to you! And you will not be able to control me anymore! I will do what I want when I want to!" I wiped away tears and let go of Syaoran, running out the door and to the gardens.

Behind me, I can hear a chair clatter to the floor as someone (probably Syaoran) gets up and starts coming after me.

I sob uncontrollably. My life is so horrible. Finishing school…old widower…_childbirth_? How absolutely horrid of him! Is that what Mother was to him? I do hope not!

I find myself back at the sakura tree from earlier today. Here I am again, crying about the same exact thing. Forlornly, l wonder what Eriol and Tomoyo are doing right now. I must do anything to get me off the topic of my misery. Probably the two are enjoying a romantic evening together by the seaside. Why does Tomoyo get to be happy with her one true love? I have the worst life ever. My dreams, my hopes, nothing will ever happen!

I sense another crying spell coming on, though I don't stop it. Fresh tears make their way down my cheeks and the trails glow in the moonlight. I hear crackling in the bushes but I don't move my head.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's comforting voice comes to me. "I've been looking forever for you! And I know you were right about your father, he is...definitely terrible. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and you don't have to stay with him any longer. I'm going to take you with me to someplace better. Trust me!" All this comes out in one tangled mass of words, and Syaoran is breathless.

I turn my face to him, and his eyes turn wide in surprise and horror. Do I look that bad? I try to move my head to face my feet again, but he catches my chin in his hand. I can feel the calluses on his palm from holding onto a set of reins for too long.

"Sakura," he whispers softly. "I didn't realize how much this has affected you. I…I should have noticed earlier how wretched you were. I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

I blink my eyes and send more tears down my face. He is so good. "No, it is not your fault. It's all my problems, and I'm just a bother to everyone."

"That's not true! You're not a bother! I would do anything for you!" Syaoran pulls me to my feet and probes me with his deep amber eyes. I sniffle a bit. Sensing my fragile state, he wipes off my tears with his thumb and wraps me in a firm hug. I rest my head on his strong shoulder.

"Nothing will happen to you because I am here. I'll be by your side forever and don't you forget that. So will Tomoyo and Eriol. You have an atrocious father, but we'll be your family. You'll always have someone."

I start whimpering. "Oh…Syaoran why does it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything. Fate is cruel." Syaoran strokes my hair rhythmically and puts his head on top of mine.

I bury my face deeper into his neck and smell his scent.

Mmm…he smells like burning oak.

Okay, so I have a _teensy_ crush on the Prince. It's no big deal. I haven't fallen for him yet.

Yet.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Tell me what you think. And plenty of fluff for you hardcore fans!**** Drop a review and tell me what you think! Flames accepted, but not appreciated. **

**And on the topic of Sakura, she's come to terms that she ****likes Syaoran. And Syaoran? Well, let's just say he's warming up to the innocent Sakura very easily. Hehehe.**** Don't forget to review!**

**Audrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've changed the title to 'My Fairy Tale' because I figured out the perfect words to end the story, and they didn't go along with the title. Sorry for the delay! I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently. I didn't have much to incorporate into this chapter, so it's a little shorter than usual. Next chapter won't be, though, so I hope that will be enough of a compensation.**

**I tried something new to start off the chapter, so tell me if you like it. It's a departure from the regular, first-person narration from Sakura's point of view.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Teruna Hime

LitaKino77

Lil Miss Delusional

Anita

gemgembo

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own CCS or Ella Enchanted or any other real items mentioned in the story…blah blah blah. Like anyone cares.

* * *

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed with so many problems. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? This is the fairy tale of Sakura's life. ...Loosely based on Ella Enchanted…

* * *

September 11

Dear Tomoyo,

My life is horrible. I wish I could die.

I suppose I should tell you why I am writing so soon after your departure. So much as happened since yesterday I can hardly believe it. I'll start from right from where you left.

After Syaoran whispered…well, you know what he said. Anyway, I felt odd when he did it. It made me want to avoid him for a bit. However, he ended up offering to escort me home. Do you remember Maiden's Hope Bridge? Well, it was quite funny when he toppled over the edge trying to keep an eye on me. And then he pulled me in with him! The nerve! I must admit, I had a very enjoyable time in his company. When we parted at the door, he kissed my hand and gave me a gorgeous rose. I felt that feeling again, but at the time I just brushed it off.

Today, Father came home for the first time in two years, almost. He did not care much for seeing me and immediately pointed out my recently-torn gown and messy hair. I was even angrier when he demanded that I leave for finishing school tomorrow! Try as I might, he would not be persuaded otherwise. So I ran into the gardens and cried. Out of nowhere, Syaoran came and he held me and told me that it was going to be okay. He also wondered why my father was sending me to finishing school if I was already perfect. He said it Tomoyo! He said I was perfect—twice! And, well, it was surprising and I guess I sort of, kind of…passed out.

I woke up a while after and Syaoran was sitting next to me and he was really worried. Imagine that, Tomoyo-chan! He spent the good part of the day next to me! He apologized profusely for making me faint, which was very nice. I invited him to dinner because it was so late anyway. There was a little scuffle near the beginning of the meal between Father and me when I chose to sit next to Syaoran rather than him, but it cleared out. However, during the meal, Father tactlessly brought up the subject of my 'flaws'. Syaoran held my hand under the table and tried to talk to Father, but it ended up in a heated argument. I ran out and cried in the gardens again, and Syaoran comforted me again. And there I made a teeny confession to myself, Tomoyo.

I have a crush on Prince Li.

In two days, he has me captured. I am confused right now. I hope, though, that I will not fall in love with him because Father has already decided to wed me off. Syaoran was especially enraged about this fact. I suppose he wants free rights for all his people. He doesn't want to interfere too much in family affairs, though, because he hasn't done anything beyond talking to Father and offering to take me somewhere better, like to his manor. I must turn down the offer.

After I calmed down, we talked about what I was going to do. I told him that I was going to finishing school for a month or two, just to show Father that I CAN be a lady. Then I'll escape and hopefully, you'll let me stay with you and Eriol for a bit while I sort things out.

Please could you consider that? I would not stand living with Father any longer, although I daresay he'll be off abroad again.

And speaking of Eriol, I know you will tell him everything that I said. That's okay, as long as he doesn't tell Syaoran about my crush. Please convince him not to tell. I will tell Syaoran myself when I'm ready.

I hope you are having fun on your honeymoon by the seaside. I'm so jealous; it's getting colder here. And just a question, my dear cousin. Can we expect any junior Hiiragizawas anytime soon? Ha ha!

Sending you both my love,

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

September 11

To Hiiragizawa Eriol:

Having fun in your seaside villa? You and Tomoyo have not had any quarrels, I hope? That won't do. Although, knowing you, I know that you will have no problems. Your personalities are so very alike.

This is just a quick note to you about what's been happening. I know that Sakura will have written to Tomoyo already, so you will have heard about her plight. My heart cries out for her, for she does not deserve such a terrible father.

I also want to inform you that, in five weeks time, I will be leaving to handle skirmishes on the border with Athen. I would leave sooner, but the kingdom is in a state of disrupt, so it must be settled first. I will be passing by both cities of Maidstone and Stafford, so I will drop by your house in Maidstone on my way.

Again, hoping you are having a wonderful honeymoon,

Syaoran Li

* * *

"Are you sure you would not mind going to finishing school?" Syaoran leaned forward across the coffee table and held my hand. "I could take you somewhere else, anywhere." 

I hesitated. His offer was so generous…so tempting. But no, I had to show Father what I was made of.

"Yes, of course. It shall only be five or six weeks. Then I'll escape. I know the way to Eriol's place."

Syaoran still looked troubled.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

He slowly eased back into his upholstered chair. "I myself will be passing by your school in Stafford. I wonder if they'll let me visit." His eyes twinkled laughingly.

I smiled back, and then furrowed my eyebrows as his words sank in. "Why would you be passing Stafford? It's quite a ways from here."

A grim look passed his face. "There have been little battles up north of Stafford, against Athen's forces. I'll be going up in five weeks to see what I can do. There's some unfinished work here in the castle that I must do first, however."

It was my turn to be worried. "No! It's too dangerous to go. What if-"

He cut me off gently. Echoing my earlier words, he said, "I'll be okay."

I bit my lip. "I don't want anything to happen. I've already lost Mother. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

He shook his head. "Nothing will happen. Don't you trust me?"

I looked into his intense amber eyes. They were glazed over with a strong emotion I couldn't I identify.

"With my life," I murmured softly. I watched his shining eyes for a while. He looked back into mine, and for a one whole minute, I felt pure, unadulterated happiness.

Then Syaoran broke it by getting up and heading to the door.

"Pleasure to be here, Sakura. Good luck at finishing school." He made a face, and I giggled. "I hope to see you again soon. If I make it past the next two months."

His hand reached for the door handle, and I froze. _This is not real._ Finally realizing that it wasn't a joke, I snapped.

"Oh, Syaoran!" I ran to him and threw myself into his arms, suddenly sobbing. "Don't go! If I didn't see you again, I would be so desolate! I've just become friends with you, but you're already leaving!" I lifted my head slowly to meet his heavy gaze. "I know you have to go, but, just once, can't you stay here? And wait for me?"

Syaoran shook his head no and winced as more tears passed down my cheeks. "Sakura," he began softly. "We both have things we need to do. And I give you my word that I'll be back before you even miss me."

I nodded shakily and stepped back, untying my silver necklace at the same time. I let it dangle from my fingers and watched the pink sapphire cherry blossom pendant swing rhythmically, before reaching up on my tiptoes to tie around Syaoran's neck.

"Hmm? What's this?"

I shyly studied my tiny kid slippers. "That's my good luck charm. Whenever I've worn it, nothing has harmed me. I hope the same will hold true for you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Syaoran fingering it delicately. "I'm sure it will. Thank you Sakura." He said warmly.

I smiled tremblingly and hugged him again, catching his strong scent of oak. "I will pray every night after your departure for your safety."

He nodded again and waited for me to break away before kissing my hand and stepping outside.

Out of the window, I watched his white stallion hurry away gallantly down the path.

_Oh Syaoran. Why did you have to go?_

I pushed back sniffles and headed out the back door to the waiting carriage, ready to take me to Stafford and finishing school.

My future waited ahead, laid clear on a single path.

* * *

I push away the plate of bouillabaisse. I've eaten too much again. Who can argue, though? I've been riding in a bumpy carriage all day. 

As soon as Syaoran left, I prepared for my departure also. Maddie, my governess, had packed four full trunks of clothing and shoes for me to take to finishing school. All four were packed on top of the carriage, looking out of place with the sleek white carriage cover. Only Maddie was there to see me off. She told me that Father had left in the middle of the night, saying something about searching the kingdom for suitable suitors.

It didn't matter, really. I bid goodbye to Maddie, who had been reappointed to some other wealthy child. She didn't look at all sad to say goodbye, and neither was I. She was always so bossy. Anyway, that's off the point. After I left, I had ridden in the carriage all day. The weather was crisp and cool, a great blessing. It would have been a nightmare to ride in hot weather.

In the evening, the driver pulled into a local inn. It looked very cozy and welcoming from the outside, and I was relieved to say that it is the same inside. The owners are very nice, and they say they are from some distant country across the sea. France or something. Anyway, they fed me very generously, which is the most important part. Bread and jam and roast hart and bouillabaisse (some sort of shellfish stew). And still an entire chocolate cake to eat!

I must enjoy this good food while I can. I suppose at finishing school, they must half-starve the girls so they have 'proper, lady-sized stomachs'. What a pain that must be. I finish off two slices of cake before thanking the owners and saying good-night. The driver of the carriage says we will leave a bit after breakfast tomorrow morning, for it is a three-quarters day ride to Stafford.

I drag my feet up the stairs and collapse onto the satin-covered bed. The sheets are so soft…

I'm dozing when suddenly there is a knock on the door, and a maid comes in with a cup of raspberry leaf tea. Ah yes. I told them to bring that up before bed when we checked in. I sip the steaming liquid and watch the dark meadows from my window. What is Syaoran doing right now? Is he pining over me too?

Of course not, you dolt. He thinks of you as your friend, and nothing more. Quickly, I change my train of thought to Tomoyo. She's probably sleeping now, listening to the sea beat against the rocks outside her villa. I sigh and swish the last dregs of now-cold tea around the bottom of the teacup before gulping them down. I place the cup on the bedside table and just think.

How sad my life is. I've got no lover, no proper family, and no aim in life. I'm no one special or beautiful or smart. Just Kinomoto Sakura. I can feel a tear slide down my face, and I angrily wipe it away. Why am I crying so much lately? I've weakened. I'm letting my emotions get to me.

Almost viciously, I slip off my gown and change into the spare nightdress from my carpetbag. I put out the lantern and tuck myself under the blankets. I've always had to fend for myself, and I'm not going to change now. My eyes close, and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling much better. I put on my third-best pink chiffon gown and tie my hair up into a sleek bun. It's always best to make good first impressions. Who knows what type of teacher the finishing school mistress will be? 

I walk downstairs slowly, careful not to muss my dress. The kind owners (I still don't know their names) have set out breakfast for me and another guest, an odd hunchback man. Trying my best to ignore him, I sit down across the table from my driver.

"How are you, little lady?" He says politely, setting down his coffee.

"Fine, thank you." I start eating the plate of porridge in front of me, making sure to add lots of treacle first. The bowl took a long time to finish, and when I was done, I was already stuffed. On second thought, maybe just some coffee.

"Best be going now," the driver says, getting up as I put down my cup. "Before the sun is up too high."

"Of course," I stand, and slip a cinnamon bun into my inner pocket. No use in wasting food.

The driver fetches my luggage as I thank the inns-people for their hospitality. I bid them good-day and soon we are back on the road, just hours away from finishing school. Oh goody. I can hardly wait.

* * *

'The Stafford Preparatory School for Young Ladies', boasts the wooden signpost by the doors. The driver drops off all of my trunks by the front door. I feel very out of place in the posh carpeted hall, but I pluck up the courage to knock on the door of the headmistress. 

No sooner than I do that, a beautiful woman comes sweeping out. She's dressed in floaty pale blue silk, and her shiny blonde hair is done up in a careful chignon. She curtseys to me and starts talking in a mesmerizing, thickly accented voice.

"Ah! We have ze new student here! Yes, I have received a letter about you from your governess!" She gives me a heavy glare with her piercing eyes before continuing. "Yes, your name ees Miss Sakura, am I correct? Well, we have your room set up already. Your father ees a very rich and imposing man. Only ze best for his little darling, no?" The woman claps her hands twice, and another woman loads my trunks onto a wheeled trolley and walks ahead to my room. I feel a hot flush climbing up my neck as I notice that Maddie over packed.

The woman talks some more as we walk through long, windy passages. "Welcome to Stafford Preparatory. I am Madame Genevieve. Although I can see you are better zan some other girls we get, you have a long way to go before you are a proper lady, ready to enter a civilized home as ze wife. Here at Stafford, you will learn absolutely everything zat is necessary for a woman to know. Dancing, singing, manners, stitchery. No cooking or cleaning for young ladies, however. Zat is for ze servants to do, so zere is no need for you to learn zat."

Madame Genevieve stopped in front of a pale pink door and gestured for me to go inside. "Zere will be bells to announce every meal and every class, so you should just follow ze queue to wherever you are going. I shall inform all your mistresses of the new addition to our school, so zat should work out nicely. I hope you have a fine time here at Stafford." Genevieve closed the door behind her, leaving a faint smell of expensive perfume behind her.

I look around the room. My trunks are piled up in front of a cherry wood dresser and wardrobe. A matching bed made up with pastel pink and white sheets sits next to a window looking out onto the gardens in front of the school. A chamber pot and washstand is in another corner, and a desk and chair propped against the far wall. I look up at the wall clock and notice that it's still another hour till supper, although I'm starving.

I bring out the sticky cinnamon bun and chew thoughtfully. This place is nice enough, but it is still a curse. I will have to be proper all the time, and when I go back home, I will be forced into wedlock. I push those nasty thoughts out of my mind and start organizing everything into the wardrobe. When the bell for supper finally rings, I get up from the bed and peek outside. All the doors in the hall are open, and crowds of girls are hurrying down the stairs, chattering excitedly. I slip into the rush and walk after them to the main floor, where there is a long table of food set out. The girls pick up what they want to eat, and sit down at the tables for two spread throughout the dining hall. I balance a huge dish of carrot soup to table tucked away in the far corner and eat alone. No one wants to talk to me, but I can feel eyes on me from all around.

This is why I don't make too many friends. They're all fake posers, ready to pretend friendship if it means that you'll give them lots of money.

I finish the last bit of soup and deposit the dish by the entrance to the kitchen, picking up a couple of lacy butter cookies on the way. I follow the plush carpet all the way to my room and shut it firmly behind me before changing into one of the petite nightdresses Maddie packed. The room is chilly, so I bundle up under the covers and listen to the rustling sounds of the night outside my window.

Finally. Peace and quiet.

* * *

**Liked it? Loved it? Drop me a review and tell me! ****Oh, and if some of you didn't catch on, Madame Genevieve is French, like the owners of the inn. I just received a letter from my pen pal from France before writing, so it showed up during the chapter.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next installment: Escape!**

**Love ya,**

**Audrey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**I see that I only have 11 reviews so far. Geez, I didn't think this story was THAT bad. Convince me otherwise! REVIEW, FOR HELL'S SAKE!**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**waterlilies52**: Ooh, I like your goal very much. Kudos to you for being so loyal! And yeah, very dramatic. But you know Sakura…

**Lil Miss Delusional**: A bit on the melodramatic side? Puh-leese. You're just being nice. Sakura way overreacted, and both you and I know it! (Though I know it was intentional on my part…and now so do you! lol)

**Teruna Hime**: Thank you!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. Though I would LOVE owning the Syaoran x Sakura couple! Ah, the possibilities…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escape**

"Very nice, Rosa! Your singing is _très extrordinaire_!" Madame Genevieve clapped her hands as Rosa dropped a perfect curtsey and stepped off the slightly raised stage, shooting me a contemptuous glance when she took her seat.

I grumbled under my breath. Rosa Isabella is such a poseur. Okay, agreed, she is extremely beautiful. But she constantly sweet talks all the instructors into believing that she is a charming little darling. Well, she's not! She is really snooty and always looks down on me. And, truthfully, it's not the best position to be in.

Anyway. Madame Genevieve ticks an obvious checkmark on her piece of paper and moves her eyes down the list, continuing to call names for singing exams. I sink lower in my seat as Ruby, Ryoko, and Sacha all perform their pieces. Oh shit. I'm right after Sacha.

I whisper a silent prayer to Kami-sama. Oh please let some distraction come. I just need one more night to practice my singing. Just one more. Don't let me make a disgrace of myself. Haven't I been laughed at enough already?

"Sakura Kinomoto." NO! HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE KARMA!

I take a deep breath and get up, careful not to trip over the hem of my dress or drag my feet. I can feel all eyes staring at me as I walk up to the stage. Mademoiselle Benz starts to play a lilting scale on the grand piano. I sing the notes, remembering to keep my voice steady, but my head is bent down, eyes fixed on the ceramic tiled floor.

Mademoiselle finishes playing and I stop singing. I can see Rosa whispering to her friend Julia. Both are giggling loudly. I move my gaze to Madame Genevieve who has a slight frown on her face. She taps her pencil on the edge of her chair for a while before speaking.

"Sakura, your singing is not the best. You need a lot of practice still. However, I can tell that you have a wonderful voice, so if you train yourself, you can surely succeed."

I mumble a thank you to her and take my seat. Never have I been so humiliated.

* * *

In sewing class I prick my finger three times trying to make my stitches smaller. The flowers I am supposed to be embroidering look really demented. Sewing Mistress sniffs disdainfully over my shoulder. I prick my finger even more, but my stitches shrink. 

Later in dancing, I trip on top of my partner, Haley. She wrinkles her little pug nose and pushes me off. I grit my teeth and reassure myself that it's only four more weeks. Till then, I will have to cope. For the sake of proving my father wrong.

And, to top it all off, after dinner that evening, I have a run-in with Rosa Isabella. How wonderful.

"Hello Sakura!" Rosa plasters on a fake smile. "I felt so sorry for you today in singing class." Her smile drops and she says in a low voice, "Not all of us can be perfect like me. But that's okay!" She straightens up and resumes her normal tone, "I'm sure you can learn."

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying something that I would regret. Rosa notices this and continues with her speech.

"So, Sakura, I've heard you live in the capital! Have you met Prince Syaoran?"

I smile maliciously. "Oh, but naturally Rosa! The Prince and I are very good friends! And," I get rid of the syrupy voice, "for the record, it's Li to you."

Rosa looks at me, her huge blue eyes flashing. "Well, listen here missy. You may be friends with him, but Syaoran is _mine_. Do you hear? He will fall in love with me at first sight and we will get married and be queen. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I curtsey. "Good evening Rosa." I say before heading to my room, where I collapse onto my cushioned desk chair. Thank you, Rosa. You've made my day.

* * *

The days inch past. And gradually, my singing perfects itself. My stitches are so tiny you can hardly see them. I can dance beautifully. My penmanship is extraordinary. 

The mistresses begin to use me as their show pupil when new students come to the school. Quiet voice, straight posture, faultless manners become second nature to me.

But still, I dread it all. I find ways to disobey the teachers. I sew the roses perfectly, but they are blue. I play the right notes on the piano, but turn the volume up a notch. I write the best compositions, but they are written with yellow ink. These are the ways I can survive. It's what I do to keep me going.

Each evening, I tick off the days until I can leave. The big calendar is full of red X's counting down. I imagine the conversations I'll have with Tomoyo, with Eriol. The things I'll do by the sea. The dresses Tomoyo will have made for me by now. And, whether or not I'll get to see Syaoran as he heads north. He said five weeks after I left for Stafford, so perhaps I'll leave a tiny bit early to be on the safe side. I fall asleep every night dreaming about it all.

Finally, I'll be free.

* * *

October 14 

Dear Tomoyo-chan,

It is only three days until I leave! I am sending this note to confirm that I will leave on the 17th and arrive at your place by the 20th, 21st tops. I am also sending over my trunks. They are too much to take with me, so they'll arrive at Maidstone along with this letter. See you then!

Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

"And, in conclusion," 

I groaned loudly. Writing Mistress was giving a lecture about the benefits of good composition and she had been at it for half an hour already. All the girls were shuffling in their seats. I was restless to be done with the last class of the day. For tonight, I was going to leave this horrid prison forever. I was decent enough to be in civilized company and that was good enough. Five weeks in this place had been too long.

"Composition will help those of you who will go out to work in the middle class. For those who will manage a household, it will also help when-" Writing Mistress got cut off as the recognizable dinging of the bell called everyone to dinner.

I rose jubilantly and practically ran to my room. No point in having dinner now. I needed to gather up all my belongings.

When I entered the familiar chamber, I could immediately spot the emptiness. A few days ago, I had packed up all the trunks and sent them to Tomoyo, leaving only the small carpetbag. I had to keep the bag light, so I packed only an extra pair of clothing, a cloak, two ceramic bottles of water, and my pouch of coins.

I lay down on the bed and dozed off. It would not be dark for a while, so there was no point sneaking out now. All I can do is be patient and wait.

* * *

I wake up when the sky is bright orange streaked with purple. Sighing, I push myself up and dangle my legs over the side of the bed, watching inky black seep into the pretty colors of the sunset. Just a little longer. At last, it is completely dark and the noises outside my door have stopped. I glance at the clock and see that it is almost midnight. I pick up the carpetbag and fasten it over my shoulder and across my chest before slipping out into the dim hallway, following the carpet halfway, but then crossing onto the wooden floor leading to the pantry. 

The pantry is brightly lit by the pale moonlight, and I can make out the piles of food. I slip two loaves of bread, a jar of preserves, a frozen slab of ham, a chunk of cheese, and a couple of hardboiled eggs into my carpetbag before cautiously opening the door of the kitchen into the back gardens.

It's even darker outside, where the moon is hidden by the high hills. I tie my dark blue cloak around me tightly, securing it around my waist with a ribbon. My hair is tied into a messy bun and I pull up the hood over my bangs. It's safer to travel incognito in case Madame sends people to look for me.

I close my eyes and picture the map on Madame Genevieve's study's wall. The route is clear: head straight south-east following the road. Maidstone is about 11 leagues down the road.

I look ahead at the path and begin the long journey. Here I come, future!

* * *

Daybreak is dawns slightly chilly. I sit down after six straight hours of walking, tired, but ready to go on after a rest. 

After fumbling in my bag for a while, I find a box of matches and light one up. A small fire smolders quietly as I add little bits of dry wood. The fire proves to be quite useful as I warm up two slices of ham over a hot rock and eat a ham and cheese sandwich. It disappears fairly quickly, and I drink lots of water to sate my stomach.

When I stand up, the cool wind caresses my hair and I breathe in deeply. This is the place to live. Away from all the hassles of ordinary life.

But that is not meant to be for me. I strap the carpetbag on again and start walking.

The walking itself is dull, but the scenery definitely isn't. The trees and grasses are beautiful. The road cuts right through a forest, so there are animals all around. I see birds and butterflies flying lazily. Rabbits and deer hide in the foliage as I pass. The flowers sway in the wind. I skip along the path. Seeing all this definitely makes the walk worth it.

Okay, so I'm not thinking that at seven in the evening. By then, I'm absolutely exhausted. It's getting dark, and I still can't find an open place to camp out. Sleeping by the road would be suspicious to early-morning travelers, but going too deep into the woods is also a bad idea.

It's another hour until I find an appropriate clearing. It's a short walk into the trees, so I should be safe enough. But I'm too tired to make another fire, so I wolf down some bread and preserves and a swig of cold water. I didn't think to bring a tent, so I spread out the spare cloak on the ground and cuddle under my thicker one.

The stars twinkle down at me, and I look at them for a while. Mother's up there, watching me. And Syaoran's father's up there too. I hope he's taking care of Syaoran.

Syaoran. My thoughts drift to him. He's probably watching the sky, too. Although he'll surrounded by imperial guards. And he won't be thinking about me. I try to push him out of my mind. But I can't forget him. He was so nice, so kind. And if he doesn't come back from Athen, I'll be…

Devastated. That's what I'll be. I need him. He's always there. Tomoyo's off and married. She'll be too busy with Eriol, and later, her children, for little old me.

I blink my eyes furiously to fight back the tears that are pricking my eyes. And then I realize the cold, hard truth.

No one wants me. I'm all alone. My fairy tale is never going to come true. So much for my happy ending.

A tear trickles down my cheek.

* * *

The next morning I wake up depressed. I battle with my inner self whether or not I should go to Tomoyo's house after all. I don't want to intrude on Tomoyo and Eriol's happiness. 

_You know that's not true. Tomoyo will always be there for you, and so will Eriol. They care about you._ A small voice says inside my head.

I shake it off, but decide to resume the journey to Maidstone anyway. Right after I wash up. I strap the bag to my shoulder again, tie my cloak, and wander a bit deeper in, looking for a stream.

I come across one after ten minutes of walking. It's a spring actually, and the water is really cool. I kick my legs inside the water. It's so refreshing!

I'm so caught up in my dreamland, that I don't notice the approaching noise until I can tell it's really close. I strain my hearing, and…no. No, it can't be. I think I hear the uniform marching of heavy boots, but it's just my imagination, I'm sure. There's no way in hell that…

Shit. It _is_ the sound of boots. And it's coming _straight at me_.

I pull my legs out of the water, rush into my slippers, and dive for the bushes. And not a moment too soon. The people come walking in. It's only a small military subdivision, with about ten or fifteen men. But I can make out the clear green emblem on their black uniforms: a coiling snake, tongue hissing out. The insignia of Athen's armed forces.

I shrink in fear. They'll pass, I reassure myself. It's only a minute or so until they start moving again.

But I'm wrong. Dead wrong.

The soldiers sit down and, by the looks of it, they're eating hard biscuits with cold bacon. Their breakfast, I guess. I slowly ease myself into a crouching-sitting position and wait with bated breath for them to leave, careful not to make a single sound.

That goes over well. I'm actually relaxing a bit now. They'll never know that I'm here. But I speak too soon. One man throws the remains of his biscuit in the bushes to my right, and I inwardly shudder.

"Aye! Marshall! Pick that up! We can't leave any traces of our passing here!" commands a big, muscular man. Obviously he's the leader.

The man who threw the biscuit doesn't protest. He obediently picks up the biscuit and chucks it into the spring instead, where it floats away.

I don't dare breathe as the man slowly turns back. I'm wearing a dark green dress, so I would be well camouflaged. Except the dress only goes to slightly above my knees, so my pale legs are sticking out. And they don't disguise well with the flora. I try to hide my legs, but the leaves rustle a bit, and the man's head snaps in my direction. I gulp as he comes closer. Just as he's ten paces from me, a surprised look passes over his face and he realizes that I'm there.

"Hey, look! A lass, she's been sitting her the whole time!" He moves forward some more.

And that's my cue. I jump up and make a run for it, back towards the road. Hopefully someone will be passing and will be distraction enough for the soldier to leave my trail.

But it's useless. He's a grown man, and he quickly catches me by the back of my sash. I rebound back and fall right at his feet. He roughly picks me up and hauls me back to the spring. I can feel fear prick my heart. Once, twice, three times. The rest of the group is looking at me curiously as I am unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

The leader pulls my face up, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"It's just a peasant girl. No big deal. Though she could cause trouble later on. You," he signals to another soldier, "tie her up and put her on the spare horse. We'll do away with her in the evening." He looks at me. "If you yell or anything, we'll kill you on the spot."

I shiver as the other guy comes and binds my wrists and ankles with a very itchy rope. I'm hoisted onto a small bay pony, and the team starts moving again. Now the tears come to me. Kami, what have I done? I should have stayed at finishing school. Look where I am now! About to be executed!

The soldiers keep moving well through the afternoon. I've still got my carpetbag strapped to my waist, luckily. But I can't reach the food, unluckily. Not that it'll matter if I'm hungry or not during my final hours.

Finally, we stop by the road at about four in the afternoon. I'm dreading it, and there's a pit of cold fear in my stomach. Yet another man comes and takes me down from the horse, but he doesn't untie me, just leaves me in a heap at the edge of their circle. I turn around and look at the leader. He's conversing with another soldier, and they keep shooting me looks. At last, the leader comes to me, and squats so he's at my level.

His voice is hard and steely. "I'm going to kill you. It won't hurt. Don't make things difficult by squirming. It'll be over before you know it." He reaches into his belt and brings out a knife.

"Damn, it's dull." He curses heavily. "Heiro! Bring the sharpening stone!" No one comes, so, swearing again, the leader gets up to fetch the stone himself. Seeing my chance, I holler at the top of my lungs, hearing it echo around the empty hills. Oh, please, someone hear me.

The leader snarls and grinds the knife against the stone even faster and more ferociously.

"I told you not to do that! That's all right though; it won't matter when you're dead."

I screamed again as he advanced, sharpened knife in hand. He brought it up to my neck and I felt the cold metal touch my throat.

I started screaming once more, when a firm voice interrupts me.

"Leave her alone." The leader drops his knife at the voice and I swivel around.

A dark-haired man on a white horse meets my eyes. He looks familiar…do I know him?

I'm left to ponder as he breaks the eye contact, leaps off his horse and raises his sword in one, fluid motion. The leader is dumbstruck (it's written all over his face), but jumps into action almost immediately. He pulls a dagger from inside his sleeve, but the other man is much faster. He strikes the leader, and hurries off as the figure falls.

The other soldiers have gathered, but, apparently, they are no match for the rebel fighter. Suddenly, a blue-haired man pops up out of nowhere and slits the ropes binding me before sparring Athen's forces alongside the first guy.

I rub my wrists to get the circulation flowing, and watch the two fight. Between the two newcomers, the platoon dissolves within five minutes. As the rest scurry into the nearby woods, the blue-haired man rides past on his dark brown horse and grins at me.

"Hello Sakura."

It takes a moment for that to process within me. "Wait…ERIOL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I am so surprised it's not even funny. Eriol just salutes me and heads back to the road.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura." says another deep voice that I recognize as the first man. This time, I turn around really slow, afraid to see the person's face.

But I don't get my chance. As soon as I begin to turn around, the horse gallops to me from behind and I am hoisted up onto the saddle, facing the other man. I find myself looking into deep, pooling amber.

Oh shit.

"Let's see, Sakura…I am riding a white steed, and I am _definitely_ handsome and smart and brave." Syaoran smirks and leans close to my face to whisper in my ear. I can feel his warm breath and I involuntarily shiver. "Isn't that exactly what you want in _your dream man_?" He stresses the last three words and I can feel the blood drain out of my face.

Oh shit indeed.

* * *

**Ha ****ha****ha****! How do you like them apples? **

**Drop me a review to make me update faster! Even it's anonymous, it still counts.**

**Oh, and if you're confused with Syaoran and Eriol being there, just wait until the next chapter. All will be explained!**

**Luv,**

**Audrey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

MannC

waterlilies52

Fallen from the sky

Rosie

Rosegurl05

ellabell

snowy-night

Lil Miss Delusional

kk

Cherry Akira Li

Teruna Hime

geekyxfanny

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CardCaptor Sakura or Ella Enchanted. Is that clear? Okay, let's move on then.

* * *

**Chapter ****5: ****Back to Beginnings**

Syaoran smirked at my paled face. I gulped nervously as he studied my face, reacquainting himself with all of my features. It seems like an eternity's passed since I last saw him.

I force my voice to speak. "H-h-hello Syaoran. How's it been going?" I give him a small, wavering smile.

He pretends to think. "Well, after you left, I felt very lonely. It's been too long, _mi'__lady_." He says, placing emphasis on the mi'lady part.

I could feel my face warm up. I averted my gaze, hoping Syaoran wouldn't notice. Too late. He took hold of my chin and turned my head until I was looking straight into my eyes.

"Are you…blushing?" My eyes widened and bit my lip.

"No!" I said in a small voice. "No, it's just—hot out here!" I nod my head, as if to confirm the fact.

Syaoran gives me a funny look. "Sakura…it's the middle of October."

"It's still hot." I glare at him defiantly. "Can we change the subject?"

Syaoran shrugs. "Okay. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere, in the death clutches of Athen's army?" He says, with the air of one asking about the weather.

"I ran away from finishing school and I was on my way to Maidstone, but I got captured."

"Right." Syaoran nods a bit.

I play at his game. "What are you doing out here?"

Syaoran grins at me. "Rescuing a damsel in distress. I could hear your screaming a mile away."

I gape at him. "I am not a damsel in distress! Is it my fault they sneaked up on me?"

"And you didn't hear them?" Syaoran raises an eyebrow.

"No! I was too busy dreaming about you!" I say without thinking. I cover my mouth as I realize what I just said.

Syaoran smirks again. "Dreaming about me, eh? Did you miss me that much?"

I don't say anything. Syaoran doesn't push it, though. He points up ahead. "Tomoyo should be up there. We left her there so she wouldn't get hurt."

My face brightens. "Oh, wonderful!"

Syaoran chuckles at my childishness. He carefully guides his horse around the rocky boulders littering the path. I stare fixedly ahead, trying not to think about how close we are. I'm sitting side-saddle on the horse, in front of Syaoran. One of his arms is looped behind my back, keeping a strong hold on the reins. The other is around my waist, helping me balance.

It's only a bit before I can see Eriol's dark horse tethered to a picket line. Tomoyo is pacing in circles around a tree, and Eriol is steadily brushing down the tired animal.

Tomoyo probably heard the hooves and she literally jumps for joy as she sees us approaching. "Sakura! I was so worried!"

Syaoran dismounts, then picks me by the waist and lifts me down. Tomoyo immediately suffocates me with a huge hug.

"I heard from those two that you were with Athen's forces. I wanted to go so much, but_ Eriol_ wouldn't let me." She sends her husband a nasty look. Eriol holds his hands up in defense.

"We didn't know if we were going to make it out. I couldn't endanger my wife, now, could I?" Eriol sends Syaoran a glance. "But who'd have known they'd be so easy to take down?"

Syaoran nods in agreement. "Wasn't much of a fight."

I listen to the talking, but save my lingering question until they finish. "So…why are you all here?"

Tomoyo starts explaining immediately. "Well, Syaoran dropped by our place a day ago, on his way north to the border. We thought that we should leave, too, because it's time to go back to the city."

Eriol takes over. "It was Syaoran's idea to come find you on the way. He said it's not safe for you to be traveling alone on dangerous roads. So Tomoyo and I came north looking for you, and Syaoran on his way up. By the way, I've never seen Syaoran so worried about someone before. You're quite lucky there, Sakura." He winks at me as Syaoran looks away, obviously embarrassed.

"And then, you found me." I finish off.

"Yeah."

I drop onto a nearby tree stump. "So what now?"

Syaoran speaks up. "I'm still needed on the border."

Eriol nods. "So Sakura will just come with us, then, back to the city."

"Okay," I say. "When do we leave?"

Tomoyo looks at the sky. "We can still make a good seven hours of riding if we leave now."

Syaoran and Eriol express their consent, and so it's time for goodbyes. Already! I've just been reacquainted with Syaoran, and now we have to separate again! Eriol shakes Syaoran's hand. "Stay safe out there." Syaoran nods small.

Tomoyo gives Syaoran a short hug. "You better come back, or else I won't have a cousin-in-law left."

Syaoran smiles. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The seriousness of the conversation hits me. He's going off to fight. And this is the last I'll see of him for a long time.

Tomoyo flashes Eriol a look that clearly says, 'let's let them think that they're alone', and so they make up the excuse of preparing the horses and head for the road. I can hear them shuffling in the undergrowth nearby, though. Sneaky little Tomoyo.

I shuffle uncomfortably. Syaoran is at ease. "Well, Sakura, I'll see you next month. I have to be back in time for the balls." He wrinkles his nose in disgust.

I manage a small giggle before slowly walking up to him and putting my arms around his neck and saying into his strong shoulder, "Don't do anything rash. Be careful, okay? If you're gone, I won't have anyone to keep me company. So stay alert!"

Syaoran grins cheekily. "Yes, Mother."

I lean back and kiss him softly on the cheek (there's a squeal from the bushes), before meeting his intense eyes, searching them for sincerity. Then I whisper softly, "I am not your mother."

I pass him a last look as I run in the direction of the road. He's touching his cheek gently and murmuring something under his breath.

* * *

"Lady Sakura!" My handmaid, Ani, comes running out into the courtyard as she sees our trio pulling up. She bows in respect to Eriol and Tomoyo before addressing me again.

"Lady Sakura, what are you doing back here? Your father has placed explicit instructions to send you back if you come home."

"No." I say firmly. "No, that is not going to happen. Send a letter to my father telling him that I am here for a short time only. I will be leaving again in one or two days." I send Tomoyo a glance. She nods, and I continue. "No longer am I staying in this _prison_."

Ani tangles her fingers together. "Well, it won't be necessary to send for your father. You see…he's home right now."

My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. I can't confront him now.

"On second thought, I think I'll just leave now. Tell my father that I'm gone, and not to bother me anymore and-"

I'm cut off by a heavy voice from inside the doorway. "Sakura. You're back. And what perfect timing. I have to consult you about a very important matter." My father's cold voice rings through the yard. He eyes Ani. "Ani, you have done well. I have changed my mind about Sakura's future, though. However, you have followed my orders. Thank you. You may go."

Ani scuttles out as fast as if the hounds of hell were after her.

I nod sharply at my father before turning to my friends. "Eriol, Tomoyo, thank you so much for escorting me here. I'll see you around, then." Tomoyo sends me a look full of the deepest sympathy before she and Eriol ride away.

I face my father. "Father, it is lovely to meet you once more." I drop a perfect curtsey. "Shall we go?" I ask in a sickly sweet tone. I pray for him to be surprised with my new behavior. He is, but not for long.

"I see finishing school has done you good, then. Very well."

We climb up the main marble staircase to his study. I don't bother for an invitation to sit. I just plop onto a chair and cross one leg over the other.

Father peers at me from the opposite wall. "You have learned well." There is a pause. "Sakura, you are sixteen, are you not?"

I hide my confusion. "Of course,"

He chuckles. "The perfect age. Sakura, my daughter, I have found the perfect groom for you."

A trickle of ice runs down my spine. My eyes widen considerably. "No, no, no." I whisper, stricken.

"Yes, yes, yes." Father sneers like a cat. "The Earl of Demby. He's very wealthy. Nice stature, too. He'll be wonderful."

I shrink into my chair. "No, no, no." I repeat. The Earl of Demby. I know him. He's an old, lecherous, horrible man. And Father wants me to marry him!

"NO!" This time I scream the word in panic.

Father's eyes narrow again. He advances upon me and I can sense a very dangerous aura around him.

"You **will **marry him. You **will** do as he says. You **will **follow orders because I have something you love." I see fire burning in his eyes. "If you don't wed him, I will not hesitate to do away with your lover. Whether it be a peasant, or…the Prince perhaps?"

My blood runs cold. No, he can't threaten me. And how odd that he specifically mentioned Syaoran. "You don't have the power to do that." I venture bravely. "Besides-I don't love anyone."

"Oh, don't you?" Father smirks. "And I assure you, I have _plenty_ of connections in high places. One killing is no big deal for one of my _rebel_ friends. So you will marry the Earl whether you want to or not. No running away, am I clear? For if you do…it will not end well. For you, or your lover."

I feel myself nodding numbly.

* * *

"Oh Tomoyo!" I sob into her lap. "I don't want to get married! I don't want to have to live with that Earl. He's terrible, I've seen him before. I want to be able to love Syaoran freely!"

"Shhh." Tomoyo strokes my hair soothingly. "Shhh…it'll be okay."

"Yes, Sakura, I will personally do whatever it takes to stop this." Eriol speaks up from the corner of my room. I lift my face and show them my gratitude with my eyes.

It'll be okay.

* * *

Dear Sakura,

The fighting has begun. It is a bloody war fest, and I dread each morning as the battle begins once more. I will have guilt and sin weighing down my heart when I return. I don't like this one bit, but I hope my people realize that I'm doing this to protect everything they're ever held dear.

I shall not appall you with gruesome details any longer. However, I will rant on about how much I miss everyone. It is but fifteen days until my return now, so there is not much time left. Do you miss me? Tell me you do. I need to know someone cares. For there is no one for me out here. I am all alone.

Your friend,

Syaoran

* * *

I leapt in joy when I received the first letter from Syaoran. I replied immediately, with words of comfort and sympathy. He sent me a note everyday, and I sent one back as soon as I got his. It was certainly a great feeling to know someone out there is concerned about you.

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I am so relieved to know that you are thinking about me. Your letter has made me laugh. Who'd have thought that I would be laughing here of all places! It has shown me that I'm certainly not forgotten. I thought no one remembered! Except for all those fake princesses awaiting my balls so they can try seduce me. I don't know what's worse, those suitors or this fighting! Write to me some more. I love hearing from you.

Your friend,

Syaoran

* * *

We kept up this practice through the long days. It was only three days until Syaoran's return when he sent me that one letter. The letter that changed everything.

* * *

Dear Sakura,

I cannot tell you of the war today or what I have been doing. There is something so much more important to tell you.

Sakura, you have been on my mind day and night ever since the first time I laid eyes on you. You are bright, pretty, creative, funny, optimistic, beautiful, stunning…

You are absolutely perfect. And I have no regret in saying this one sentence that has been haunting me for weeks.

I love you. I don't know if you return the feelings, and I don't care. Because it is all the same. You will never, ever disappear from my heart. Sakura Kinomoto, I will love you to the ends of the Earth and back over. It is pure and true love that fills up my very being. Tell me you accept. Tell me you love me too.

Syaoran Li

* * *

I read the letter over once. Then twice. And one more time. The words didn't sink in. I read them, but I didn't believe them. There is no way that it's true. And the last time, I found the meaning.

The words are simple, honest, and true. Prince Syaoran Li is really in love with me.

I wanted to jump in joy and sing in ecstasy. He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. The Prince loves me! Did you hear, Father?

As soon as think of Father, I freeze. What will he do? He said no running away, and that I'll have to marry the Earl no matter what.

But I'd rather marry Syaoran and live happily ever after. No, there's no need for a forced marriage if I've already found someone else.

But I find myself reflecting back on Father's words. He had confidently told me that one of his friends wouldn't mind killing Syaoran.

Anguish teared at my heart as I want to cry over the thought of Syaoran dead. I can't let that happen, not to him!

I collapse onto my bed and weep into the pillows. There's only one choice left for me: to deny Syaoran's affection.

I pull out a sheet of paper and write the words with a shaky hand. Twice I have to stop and wipe away the gathering tears.

* * *

Prince Li,

I must laugh at your preposterous statement. Me, accept your love? Did you not realize that it is for my own amusement that I have kept contact with you? That it's just a game? I cannot give away my heart to someone I don't care for. I saw that you were very striking when I first met you, and I realized that you could be used later on to make my love jealous. See, I can't like you because I already love someone else.

No, I will not give you his name. You might go out to kill him, for all I know! So, I must end our little friendship, of sorts. Let me put this out nice and clear for you: I don't care for you, not as a lover or as a friend.

Lady Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

I tremblingly seal the letter and walk it down and give it to the manservant to mail. Then I bury my face into the sheets.

My life is unbearable.

* * *

**What ****do**** you all think? It's gotten very dramatic, ne? ****Poor Sakura. And poor Syaoran! That sort of rejection must be really rough, don't you think?**

**Okay, if you get me up to 40 REVIEWS with this chapter, then I'll ****update two days earlier than I usually would. I already have the next chapter written out, so you better start reviewing!**

**Audrey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, OH YOU WONDERFUL READERS! I was so happy when I read them. sniff ****So**** here's the chapter! I updated early ****(slightly) ****for all your people's sake! **

**You didn't get me to 40, however, so I'****m updating not that early. ****GET ME TO 55 AND I WILL UPDATE BEFORE OCTOBER 5!!! If not, I will update only weekly. If I get reviews, though, I will update on ****OCTOBER 1. That's right, a full four days earlier. So 55, that's the goal! **

**But first…I noticed that it might not be clear why Sakura didn't tell Syaoran the truth about her feelings for him and her predicament. It's because Sakura's afraid that if she does, Syaoran will come to save her anyway, and end up killed. So that's why she's staying quiet. Hope that clears up some confusion! **

**THE PERSON WHO GIVES ME THE BEST REVIEW (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR GUSHING THANKS) GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM. Hooray! **

**

* * *

**

Okay, the number of reviewers has gotten simply too large to record. Sorry, but here's a (slightly cliché) message for ALL OF YOU. Thanks! This story has gotten to what it is today because of you guys, and I'm forever grateful!

**

* * *

****GAH****! I want to get on with writing the chapter! So here's a quick one: CCS is not mine, and neither is Ella Enchanted.****

* * *

****6: ****Burning Oak**

Tomoyo ran her ivory brush through my hair slowly as she listened to me talk. We were sitting on the swing in the garden at her house, and I was feeling more peaceful than I had in days.

"So I've sent the letter already, a few days ago, in fact. I'm sure he's received it by now. I just hope he doesn't hate me!" My voice wobbled near the end. The idea of the man I love hating me is unbearable.

Tomoyo stopped brushing and I could tell she was hesitating to speak.

"Well, Sakura…how shall I say this? I wouldn't be surprised if Syaoran did feel angry or resentful. That letter was quite-"

"Quite disheartening, to say the least." Eriol walked up and sat down on the bench across from us.

I frowned. "It wasn't supposed to make him feel good. It was supposed to make him forget about me. But I still wish there was another way…" I trailed off and sullenly watched the butterfly on the ropes of the swing.

Tomoyo gave a small cough. I turned my head to look at her.

"What?"

She clamped her mouth shut. "Never mind."

I egged her on. "You were obviously going to say something, so what is it?"

She sighed. "Okay, I was just wondering…what about Syaoran's balls next week?"

I froze, but only for a split second. I regained my composure rapidly. "What about them?" I tried to have an edge of unconcern in my tone, but failed miserably.

"Are you going to go?"

There was silence in the garden. No one said anything. After a long while, I answered.

"Yes."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eriol send his wife a quick worried glance.

"Won't he recognize you?" he asked.

"No, I've got it all planned out." Eriol nodded, as if to encourage me to continue. "Father won't be home at all that week, so I'm safe there. And see, it's a masque. I'll be wearing a mask the entire time. Syaoran will never know."

Tomoyo was doubtful. "He's gotten to know you quite well. It's a little risky."

I looked away. "I know, but it's the only way I'll see him up close for…who knows how long."

It was quiet once more.

* * *

Tomoyo insisted on making my gowns and masks for all three balls. I tried my best to persuade her otherwise, but she pointed out that it helped the secrecy. If I bought it in a store, I could easily be tracked down. So I relented. Anything to keep her satisfied. Although I really must expand my circle of friends beyond these two.

* * *

The night of the first ball turned out to be cold and clear. I took a carriage to Tomoyo's manor, as she was going to help me get ready. 

My gown for tonight was done in a lovely periwinkle color. It was floor-length, with a wide skirt. The top had long sleeves, with the ends of the sleeves folded back to the elbow. The underneath side of the sleeves was white, and the resulting effect looked quite nice. The waist of the dress was very narrow, and was accented by a thin light blue ribbon. The skirt part had an outer layer of netted silk, and it displayed the lower layer of purple-blue satin beautifully.

For my hair, she had combed it straight and fine, and let it loose, with only a thick white ribbon holding back the smooth tresses. Tomoyo had also lent me a gorgeous silver necklace, with a white lily pendant. Two blue sapphire bracelets dangled loosely at my wrists.

Tomoyo stepped back at last. She was positively glowing.

"Sakura! You look so wonderful and radiant! I can't believe it!"

I looked in her floor-length mirror to see for myself. And she was right. I couldn't tell it was me, looking back with those huge emerald eyes.

Tomoyo put her hands on her hips. "If Syaoran doesn't fall for you head-over-heels, he's a fool."

I giggled, and then sobered. "Even if he proposes on the spot, I won't be able to accept it."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah, but at least you'll keep his mind off of those other devious hags." We laughed together, albeit slightly hysterically.

Eriol gave us a weird look as he passed by. "Just wanted to tell you two ladies it's time for us to go."

I nodded. I was leaving first, with those two following in another carriage. It was better to pretend to have no relation with the two, just to be safe.

Tomoyo hurriedly fetched tonight's mask and tied it on. It was a simple white piece with sparkling glitter around the edges. It only reached to the bottom of my eyes, so the rest of my face was bare.

The carriage driver called loudly from outside, and I started.

"Well, Sakura, we'll be sneaking around watching you all time. Today, tomorrow, and the day after, too." Tomoyo said distractedly. "Just in case something happens between you and Syaoran. So don't hesitate to find us."

"Yes, I am LOVING the fact that you and Eriol will be stalking me all night." I said sarcastically before running out and getting into the carriage. I blew them both a kiss from the window, and then we were off.

* * *

The balls were being held in the Li's castle. It's magnificent, all marble and soft carpet inside. The carriage dropped me off at the big doors, where a huge queue was slowly making its way in. 

I sighed at the line. It would take forever. Unless…

I acted on impulse. The crowd was mostly women so it should work.

"LOOK, THERE'S PRINCE SYAORAN ALL BY HIMSELF! OH MY GOD, THIS IS MY CHANCE TO SEDUCE HIM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The throng of ladies turned at looked at me. I pointed all the way to the left, into a thicket of trees.

There was a huge stampede as the women rushed to get to where I was pointing, leaving the doorway essentially empty. I grinned hugely. Tomoyo, who was on the arm of Eriol, whispered at me as they passed.

"Nicely done," She giggled.

I smirked back at her before walking into the castle.

It was quite easy to figure out where the party was. The way was carpeted in a deep green, and groups of chattering women hurried along, eager to meet the Prince. Servants also lined the passage, laden with trays of food and drink. I picked up a glass of claret wine and nibbled on a piece of Swiss cheese as I walked. The ball was very nice, I had to admit. If only I could be here as Sakura Kinomoto, great friend of Prince Li, and not a nobody.

There was an enormous archway leading into the ballroom. A lone figure stood at the entranceway, greeting all the guests as they went in.

My breath hitched in my throat. It was Syaoran.

But it was too late to go back. I tried to blend in with a cluster of girls, but the group dispersed as soon as I was within twenty feet of Syaoran.

He looked bored as I passed him, but I guessed that the Queen was forcing him to do this. I went by, avoiding his eyes, but he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered horribly.

He looked closely at my eyes through the openings in the mask. I could tell they were wide with fright and horror.

"Do I know you?"

I tried to steady my breathing, and was surprised when my voice came out normally. "No, I'm sure you don't."

He looked uncertain. "Well, then, may I know your name, fine lady?"

I wasn't affected by his deceiving words. Inside he was probably thinking what a witch I am.

"It's Kyoko." Better for him not to know my real name. He'd probably make the connection between name and face.

He nodded. "Welcome to the ball, Kyoko. I hope you have a nice time. Although it seems you aren't feeling bright today. Am I bothering you? "

No, never! "Of course not!" I say hurriedly. I wrack my brain for a solution. "Well, you see, I didn't really want to come. My mother made me. I don't want to be here right now."

Syaoran's mouth widened into a smile. "The feeling's mutual then, huh?" His eyes laugh.

I'm lost in the endless pool of amber. I wish that I could tell him that I'm Sakura and that I love him so much. My heart aches at the thought of living without him. I tear my eyes away before I say something that I'll regret.

Gesturing to the line of impatient women waiting behind me, I say, "It looks like duty calls for you. I'll see you around." With that, I quickly step inside, away from his questions.

* * *

_By the light of the silver moon_

_Glowing stars twinkle across the sky._

_But I can't sleep on this glorious night._

_No, I can't sleep a wink._

_For tonight he comes,_

_Tonight my prince comes, to fetch me _

_And take me away from here._

The orchestra continues playing the sad song, but I stop singing the words. It's so tragic what happens in the song, so much like the predicament I'm in now. I fight back sniffles, and watch the crowd, spotting Rosa Isabella in a stunning pink gown, talking up the Queen. That enchantress! I sing another verse.

_He'll look for me by moonlight._

_He'll kiss me as I come._

_The perfect kiss_

_From the perfect man_

_At the perfect time _

_On the perfect night._

I'm about to continue, but pause when I hear clapping.

"That's some voice you have there!"

I look up and meet the sparkling eyes of Eriol. Tomoyo is holding his arm, and she beams at me.

"Hello! I'm Tomoyo, and this is my husband Eriol! It's great to meet you…."

"Kyoko. My name is Kyoko. It's wonderful to meet you too." I get up from my seat and shake hands with them both. It feels so weird to be introduced to the people I know so well.

Tomoyo starts talking all about the ball, and the horrible people she's met, and how she wishes she could leave.

"But I'll stay for Sakura's sake," she finishes.

Eriol rolls his eyes. "Quite a speech there, dear. I'm sure Kyoko enjoyed it a lot."

I laugh. "It was very enlightening, Miss Tomoyo! I would say-"

I'm cut off by a very familiar voice. "Hello Eriol, Tomoyo. And it's lovely to see you again, Kyoko."

I turn to the source of the voice and find myself face-to-face with Syaoran. He doesn't waste time, and pops his question immediately.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have this dance? It's my favorite, and I was hoping to share it with the lady that caught my eye the most." He smiled charmingly.

I furrowed my brows, and turned to Tomoyo. She nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead, we don't mind!"

I rose to my feet timidly. Syaoran led me to the dance floor, where a lot of couples were already dancing. He took hold of me around my waist and held my hand. I rested my arm on this shoulder. It was a slow dance. As soon as we touched, however, Syaoran almost jumped. He knew the feeling of my body. He brushed it off, though, because he didn't say anything.

I almost wept in joy of feeling his hand around mine again. To recognize his scent of wonderful burning oak. To stop the tears though, I distracted myself with catching the eye of Eriol and Tomoyo, dancing across the room. They waved at me, and I grinned.

Syaoran, meanwhile, was still looking at my eyes. I looked at him questioningly, and he sighed.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful. They remind me of someone else's. But it's useless. She's…she's out of my reach now."

I couldn't help but probe into his feelings. What exactly did he think of me?

"Out of your reach?" I said slowly.

He lifted his head and sighed. "Yeah. I loved her-no, I still do, more than she'll ever imagine, but she rejected me. She told me that she never cared, and never will. It broke my heart to pieces. But I suppose it's good in a way. I'm glad I found out her true colors before I fell for her even harder. She's a tricking, lying, minx. But it still hurts so much to know that she doesn't feel a thing."

It hurts me too, I wanted to say. "But…don't you think that there might be something you don't know? Maybe she doesn't really feel that way. Maybe there's something behind it all."

Syaoran regarded me for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snooped like that. It's your private business." I apologized profusely.

Syaoran shook it off. "It's okay. It actually feels better, like there's a huge burden off my heart now."

We lapsed into silence as the rhythm of the music beats though our selves.

Syaoran insisted on dancing dance after dance. The clock struck midnight as we were on our fifth one. It was getting really late, and I needed to get back to Tomoyo's.

I pulled away from Syaoran as the dance ended, already missing his warm arm around my waist. "I have to go. My mother is expecting me."

Syaoran nodded, and gave me a deep bow. "Good-night, Kyoko. I hope you'll be back tomorrow."

"Yes, I will. Good-night to you too, Prince Li." I turned for the door, but Syaoran caught my wrist. He was smiling widely.

"Please, call me Syaoran."

* * *

The second gown Tomoyo made was very playful and different from the first. It's made of bright, sunny yellow chiffon and reaches to about mid-thigh. The entire piece is slim, and flares at the very bottom. It's sleeveless, with two thick straps holding up the dress. Tomoyo has also made a thin white lace wrap that ties around my shoulders, ends at my chest, and is fastened below the neck with a pink wax rose pin. 

For my feet, Tomoyo has sewn a pair of soft yellow ballet flats. I'm wearing long white stockings that go up halfway to the knee, exposing some pale skin in between the socks and the dress. Tomoyo's also put my hair up in a half-ponytail, fastened with a yellow and white-polka dot ribbon. I have a thin platinum and pink diamond chain around my neck and two matching bracelets on my arms. Tonight's mask is also simple and sweet. It's a half-mask, covering only my eyes, made of yellow silk, with two eyeholes. I look fabulous as I spin in front of the mirror.

Syaoran's not waiting at the doors this time. As I enter, I locate him immediately. He's dancing with a beautiful lass with golden hair. I find myself narrowing my eyes in jealousy. Who is she, and what is she doing with him?

I try to subtly move across the room, just close enough to see the mystery girl's face. I freeze as I recognize the piercing blue eyes. It's Rosa Isabella.

Okay, admitted, I shouldn't be envious. I'm the one that turned down the poor man, for heaven's sake! But my fists automatically curl up. I sigh deeply when I realize this. I resume my seat on a plush-upholstered bench, the same as yesterday.

Many men come up and ask me to dance. A few poke crude jests at my dress. On one such instance, the guy was so heavily hitting on me, I wanted to slap him in front of everyone. But I held my temper and settled for pushing past him and taking a seat on another bench.

Eriol and Tomoyo met up with me again, but I quickly sent them away, begging them not to sacrifice their romantic evening for me. I want them to have a nice time, after all they've done for me. So they left, saying they'll be dancing outside on the terrace.

Around nine o'clock, a man walks up to me.

"Hello gorgeous!" He grins at me tipsily.

I train my eyes away from Syaoran and Rosa, who are dancing blissfully. "Yes?" I suppose that came out rather rude, but I wanted him to leave NOW.

"Would you dance with me?"

I scowl at him. "No."

He looks offended. "Is there anyone you've been particularly waiting for?"

I repeat my previous answer more forcefully. "No. Now would you please leave?"

"Then dance with me! I'm partner less, you're partner less."

I examine him from top-to-toe. He's well-groomed, seemingly wealthy, nicely-built. He also looks confident and cocky, like the type who never give up.

"Fine." I give in, and let him take me to the main dance floor.

This dance is a fast one, with no time to talk. I'm having a little bit of fun, though truthfully not much. I can see Syaoran frowning as he spots us dancing. But I'm not enjoying myself enough for it to be worth it. The man's hands are around me too tight, he's holding me too close, and he's looking at me with something odd in his eyes...is it _passion_?

Thankfully, the dance ends, and I step away from him at the soonest possible moment. "Good-night," I say, and prepare to run to the terrace. But he's too fast. He pulls me away into a corner of the room.

"No, no, no. Leaving already, my little pretty? Not on my watch," He mumbles under his breath, his hands travelling up under the back of my dress.

I try to push him away with all of my might, but to no avail. He's too strong. He begins to place wet, open kisses on my collarbone. I shudder in repulsion and shove him away some more. But he doesn't budge. Now I'm sobbing in helplessness. There's no point in screaming, the orchestra is playing too loudly for anyone to hear.

I close my eyes and pray for it to be over. And right on cue comes a voice.

"Let her be." I snap open my eyes at Syaoran's voice. I see his face and he looks absolutely LIVID.

The man looks, disoriented, at Syaoran. Now I realize that he's really drunk. Syaoran swiftly walks over and pulls up the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you ever try that on anyone again, especially not Kyoko," He hisses angrily. "Do you understand?" He stresses each word.

The pissed man shakes his head stupidly, and Syaoran bangs the guy's head against the wall, hard. Then he drops him and walks over to me, running a hand through his hair.

"Come, Kyoko," he says sort of wearily, but I can tell he's worried. I look into his eyes as he leads me to the gardens and seats me on the edge of the reflecting pool.

His eyes are so striking. And this is the second time he's saved me within a month. My savior.

It's just too much. I break down and weep into his chest. He strokes my hair gently as I let it all out. I'm surprised as I'm still sniffling after five or six minutes. Syaoran frowns and sits me up, looking deeply into my eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying so much?"

"It's not because of tonight," I whisper. Syaoran nods. I stop suddenly.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. It's just a little too personal."

Syaoran looks slightly put out. But he mumbles something, and I know it's all right.

He puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"It's okay. Everything will be all right. It's going to be fine." He rubs my back soothingly.

Mmm. There's his scent of burning oak again. I realize that my face is pushed tightly into his chest, and my arms are slung around his neck. He's still pressing me into him, and I inwardly smile.

Oh yeah, I can definitely get used to this.

* * *

**There you go, you sappy fans! I've put in a lot of ****SyaoranxSakura**** moments in there, so that should keep you satisfied! **

**REMEMBER, 55 REVIEWS! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK? So get a head start and press the purple-periwinkle-blue-lavender-whatever colored button that says REVIEW. Okay? ****All clear?**** Good!**

**I would appreciate any feedback you have because it all helps! The person who gives me the best review (constructive criticism or gushing thanks) will have the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**Love ya,**

**Audrey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**The song used in this chapter is 'Carry On Dancing' by Savage Garden. I don't own it. **

* * *

**Dedication List:**

Cherry Pink Wolf Blossom: That's so sweet, reviewing each chapter! Thank you!

waterlilies52: I took your advice! Find your piece in here. (It won't be hard, trust me.)

Lil Miss Delusional: Thanks! Here you are, on my dedication list!

MannC: You really are spoiling me with all that praise…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS or Ella Enchanted.

* * *

**Chapter ****7: ****Sweet Innocence**

Sara came in with a dish of cold cucumber finger-sandwiches. Tomoyo smiled at her at told her to sit down with us. Sara is Tomoyo and Eriol's maid. She's two years younger than us, and she's so sweet.

"So, Sara. I want to get to know you better. Tell me about yourself." I bit into one of the sandwiches. Yummy. It was chilled and crunchy and great.

Sara ducked her head in embarrassment at being called upon.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto, you know I work at Miss Hiiragizawa's all the time. My parents own an inn on the Athen border. All my brothers and sisters are very small. All of my earnings go to my family. It's what keeps us going."

"Wow. That is such a selfless story. Please go on." I was touched. Here was such a young girl working to help her family.

"I know my grandmother has worked at your grandfather's house. She was good friends with your grandmother, the late Lady Rina. Grandmama knew your father as a little boy. She's told me many stories about him."

This perked my interest. "Really? What has she said?"

Sara looked up now and spoke hesitantly. "Of course, he was always the brave and valiant gentleman. Very courteous and all that. But she also says that he had a miserable childhood. He was always treated badly by his mother because he was the littlest of all the siblings. So he never was very fond of women, whether it be his mother or his sisters or even the servants."

Tomoyo glanced over at me. "Could it be why he's been so spiteful to you?"

I mulled it over in my head. "I don't know." I said truthfully. I had never heard this piece of information about my father before. It was quite new, and perhaps even useful in deciphering the monstrous actions of Father.

* * *

"You're going to have so much fun tonight with Syaoran," Tomoyo sighed dreamily. She was busy brushing down my hair. 

"Yeah, he seems to be warming up to you really easily," Eriol remarked.

I shrugged. "I guess Kyoko reminds him of Sakura, so he feels comfortable." Eriol nodded his head in agreement.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo straightened up and looked at my outfit.

"It looks perfect," She said and smiled hugely.

I twirled in front of Eriol and he laughingly applauded. "Very beautiful, _ma Cherie_."

I giggled. I did look nice, I admit.

Tomoyo chose a stunning white strapless dress which showed off a lot of pale shoulder. The top is pulled tight and has a pink ribbon tied under my chest. The skirt is down to the knees, swishing with each step I take. A design of cherry blossoms is sprinkled across the hem of the skirt. The shoes are white, open-toed strappy sandals with a slight heel. My hair is braided and up in a chignon with a fresh pink cherry blossom pinned to the side of my head. I'm also wearing a necklace of tiny pearls with a pink amethyst pendant and a thin gold circlet on each arm. My mask is white with an outline of small white beads.

I pose again for Tomoyo and she patted herself on the back. "Operation: dress Sakura gorgeously for tonight is a success."

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Tomoyo, this is so nice of you."

She brushed it off. "You know I'd never let you go anywhere posh with your fashion sense."

I laughed again and ran out to the awaiting carriage.

* * *

Tonight Syaoran was waiting just outside the large gates into the castle. He literally jumped up as the carriage pulled in, reaching my door even before the footman. 

"You look very nice," He commented, offering me his hand and gently pulling me down from the carriage.

I blushed lightly. "You are too kind," I mumbled, taking his hand.

_The moonlight... _

He spoke up as soon as we came inside. It sounded like he had it all planned out.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression last night, Kyoko," He started. "I don't want you think that I'm interested in you." He shook his head fiercely. "That came out wrong. What I mean is that I only think of you as a friend. That first night I met you, I felt like I knew you very well. So when we danced, I had already accepted you as a friend in my head. I hope we're still friends." He breathed.

_Shines down interstellar beams_

"I also know that most of the girls here are suitors. I realize that you might also be one, so I just wanted to clear up in case there was any confu-"

I cut him off sharply. "I beg to differ. I am most certainly not a suitor. I have no intention of getting married to any Prince. I love someone else." I lowered my eyes. Could he tell I was lying?

He exhaled deeply. "Okay, good. I'm sorry I judged you. How about we forget this all ever happened?"

I smiled now and nodded as we proceeded down the passage.

_And the groove tonight _

The ballroom was decorated in pink and white today, matching my outfit. The Queen was standing near the doorway, surveying all the guests as they came in, much like Syaoran on the first night. She frowned when we came in. Syaoran's grip on my hand tightened.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I asked Syaoran about it. "Why was she looking at me like that?"

His face darkened. "It's no big deal. I daresay you'll figure it out by later on tonight." I was confused, but I didn't let it show.

We danced together once, making small talk all the while, but then Syaoran was whisked away by some servant. I sighed, and found Tomoyo and Eriol. We sat in silence for a bit.

Suddenly, it got very quiet. The Queen emerged on the top balcony, above our heads. A man announced her appearance, and everyone turned to face her.

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

She cut to the chase. "My people! We have waited so long for our Prince to grow up and settle down with a family. I tell you, we will wait no more!"

There was a deafening cheer reverberating through the room. I scowled. What was this crap now?

_The stars and planets taking shape_

"My son has chosen a bride! I introduce you to Lady Rosa Isabella!" There was more shouting from the crowd.

My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

It can't be.

But it is. Syaoran and Rosa came out from the shadows next to the Queen. Rosa smiled dazzlingly at everyone.

"I promise to be the best Queen that Tomoeda has ever seen!" She beamed and held out her hand, showing off a sparkling diamond ring before and placing a big kiss on Syaoran's cheek. The people went wild.

I collapsed onto a seat. This is absolutely impossible. He can't get married. No way, no way, no way.

Tomoyo smothered me in a hug. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying. I tasted metallic blood in my mouth.

_In the moonlight_

I pulled away from Tomoyo and plastered on a smile. Be strong Sakura, don't let your composure drop. Be strong. Just a few hours of acting left.

Eriol cursed angrily. "What he sees in that two-faced she-witch is a mystery to me!"

Syaoran's deep voice sounded out. "I don't see anything in that _two-faced she-witch_, Eriol. Apparently, Mother does."

_Carry on__ keep romancing_

I froze. "Congratulations on your engagement, Prince Li." I forced my voice to sound eerily calm, unlike my boiling insides.

"I'll repeat what I said earlier. I don't see anything in Rosa Isabella. Mother has arranged our marriage entirely." Syaoran crossed his arms.

"So you're marrying her because your mother said so?" I shot back.

"Yes. I believe you would do the same with your parents, no?" He replied coolly.

I simmered silently. He had struck a nerve, and I didn't like it at all. "Congratulations anyway."

Tomoyo and Eriol excused themselves, leaving us in a very awkward situation.

"Dance?" Syaoran asked as the orchestra struck up. I accepted stiffly. We were a minute into the dance when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Rosa.

_Carry on__ carry on dancing_

Her voice was so much more syrupy than I remembered. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt. But I was hoping my fiancé and I could have the first dance, Miss…"

I exploded inside. I hated her looks. I hated the way she said fiancé. I hated the way she looked at Syaoran, like a bloody gold-digger. I hated everything about her with a passion.

_In the moonlight_

"Kyoko. My name is Kyoko. And I apologize profusely for stealing the Prince from your quality bonding time. Congratulations, by the way. I'm sure you and Prince Li will be very happy together."

Syaoran grimaced. Rosa beamed happily. I let go of Syaoran slowly and walked away, taking a seat on the outside terrace railing.

_Carry on__ keep romancing_

A few other couples were dancing together, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Why can't I be like that? Find someone I really truly love and have them love me back? The one I'm in love with now is getting married to the one person I hate most in the world.

_Carry on, __carry on dancing_

From inside, the last strains of the music died away, only to be replaced by a new piece.

The dance was upbeat, and I found myself tapping my foot against the concrete in time with the beat. Syaoran came running out after a while. He looked disgruntled.

"Sorry Kyoko. Rosa wouldn't let me go. I barely got her off of me."

I laughed. "That's the Rosa I knew. She's very possessive, I should mention."

He winced. "You knew her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we went to finishing school together."

_You're never safe __till you see the dawn_

His eyebrows knotted together. "Really? I should ask her about that."

Oh shit. I said too much. "No, no! She probably won't remember. I was a nobody to her. So don't even bother."

Syaoran didn't press it. "Can I have this dance?"

_And if the clock strikes past midnight_

We started dancing to the soft melody. Tomoyo sent me looks over Eriol's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier tonight," I finally confessed, after minutes of grueling stares from my best friend. "I just don't like it when people do things they really don't want to do because of pressure from others."

_The hope is gone__-_

_To move under..._

He relaxed. "It's all right. But why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Love is a very touchy point with me," I began. He nodded for me to continue. We stop dancing and sit on a bench.

"I love a man with all my heart, and he loves me too. I know he does. But my Father doesn't want me to see him anymore. He's set up an arranged marriage for me already. And he's threatened my love with death. I don't want that to happen to him, so I told him I didn't care about him." My voice wavers.

_The moonlight_

"And now he says he still loves me, but he's as hurt as ever. He hates me, but he can't help feeling something for me. I've made him so sad, caused him so much pain! It's terrible. I don't deserve him, and he doesn't deserve to have his heart shattered like that. It hurts me too, knowing he's in such a state."

I stop speaking as the crying comes. There's a movement in the corner nearby, but I don't move. I just let the tears flow freely.

_Carry on, keep romancing_

Syaoran looks at me painfully. He puts his arm around my shoulder. We sit like that for a while alone. Vaguely I wonder if he should be doing this. What about his reputation? If someone thinks he's cheating on Rosa? There's rustling in the corner, but I let it go.

It's peaceful and tranquil out in the night air. The terrace has a wonderful view, and I find myself reveling in the beauty.

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

But before I realize it, there's fingers clutching at the string of my mask. I spin around and try to swat the hands away, but they're too fast and nimble. My mask falls, and I gasp, quickly turning my face away from Syaoran, instead finding the eyes of Rosa. She's standing triumphantly, my mask in her hand like a trophy.

_In the moonlight_

Syaoran holds my elbow and turns my face toward him.

"Sakura!" He exclaims. My eyes widen to the size of saucers and brim with tears.

He searches my face. "Is that story true? Do you love someone?" I nod furiously.

"Who is it?" He whispers.

_Carry on, keep romancing _

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

I battle with my inner self as to whether or not I should tell him.

He presses further. "Tell me, Sakura."

"You." My voice is as quiet as ever.

_There's a magic only two can tell_

He visibly recoils from the shock. "You're lying, aren't you? You're playing with me. Just like what you said in that letter."

"No!" I exclaim in panic. "No, that's not real. My father is wedding me off. He says he'll hurt you if you do anything. I love you, but forget about me. Please!"

_In the dark night_

Syaoran shook his head. "No way. I'm never letting you leave again. You're staying with me."

I took a step back and roughly pushed away tears. "I'm serious. Forget about me. Erase me from your heart. Pretend I never existed."

Rosa piped up. "Yes, Syao-darling! We're engaged, remember?"

Syaoran growled. "Engagements can be broken. Love can't be left behind."

_Ultraviolet is a wicked spell_

He came forward. I took a few more steps back. Eriol and Tomoyo came up from behind and jumped in between us.

"Syaoran! Listen. She can't be seen with you at all. Go on with your wedding to Rosa Isabella. You and Sakura aren't meant to be." Tomoyo insisted.

"She's right." Eriol's eyes flashed dangerously.

_The stars and planets taking shape_

Syaoran roared in anger. "Why don't you understand? It'll all work out!"

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but it won't." I whispered. "I really am sorry. I love you more than you'll ever know. So please, for my sake, just move on." I took off my necklace and put it in his hand. "Move on."

The clock chimed midnight. I gave Syaoran a last look before wrenching my arm out of his hold and running down the steps into the night.

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

* * *

"Argh! Let go of me, Eriol! I need to go with her!" 

"No you don't! Drop it Syaoran, she's gone!"

Tomoyo turned to watch the full moon. "What a tragedy," she murmured.

_In the moonlight _

_Carry on, keep romancing _

_Carry on, carry on dancing _

_In the moonlight _

_Carry on, keep romancing _

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

* * *

**Ooh, there it is! A little cliffy there. Okay, I want to let you know that I'll be on vacation for a week, so NO UPDATES UNTIL OCTOBER 12! Got that? Good. Thanks again for the support!**

**Luv, **

**Audrey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I like a multi-millionaire? Exactly. So I don't own CCS or Ella Enchanted.

* * *

**Chapter**** 8: ****Onward Proceedings**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Ani poring over an official-looking paper.

Grabbing a warm scone, I went over and tried to read over her shoulder. Ani jumped.

"Oh! Miss Sakura, you're awake!" She gestured to the tray on the counter. "I just finished a fresh batch of scones. Please help yourself."

"Thank you. I got one already." I said through a mouthful. "Um, Ani. What's that?" I pointed at the letter.

She handed it to me. "It came in the mail today. Everyone in the city got one."

I started reading.

* * *

Citizens of Tomoeda:

I am very pleased with the outcome of the three balls. I hope that everyone who came enjoyed themselves. It was certainly an entertaining time for all.

By now, I am sure that everyone has heard of my betrothal to the lovely Lady Rosa Isabella. However, I have some sad news. Both Rosa and I have talked together, and we have realized that it is perhaps not the best choice to get married to each other. Therefore, we have called off the engagement.

I also must tell everyone that, unfortunately, our battles with Athen have gotten much worse. I am very much needed up north, and I have to fight once more. I will leave the morning after the last ball.

With my good wishes to everyone,

Prince Li Syaoran

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Both Rosa and I have called off the engagement'? Yeah right. Rosa was probably still in tears right now.

Ani fidgeted nervously at my expression. "It just came this morning, so I suppose it was written up last night."

I nodded. "Thanks a lot. Do you mind if I keep this?" I waved the letter.

"No, of course not." She hurried away.

I found myself collapsing on one of the seats in our parlor. Syaoran's cancelled his engagement and is going off to fight again? I unconsciously crumpled up the piece of paper in my hand. I closed my eyes and sank into the smooth leather, only to be jolted awake by the heavy knocking on the back door. I heard Ani's footsteps and the muffled voice of someone else speaking frantically.

I sat up as the guest came in.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo ran up and wrapped me in an enormous hug.

"Tomoyo?" What was she doing here?

She pulled away. "I was so worried. Where did you go last night?" She sat down across from me.

I looked down. "I was so miserable, Tomoyo. I couldn't face going home, so I wandered through the woods by the river. It was very tranquil and beautiful, but I just couldn't get over the fact that Syaoran was getting married. I was out there until almost dawn, when I came back."

Tomoyo's face was painted over with deep sympathy. "I'm sorry, Sakura. You did see this morning's letter, though. Right?"

I nodded yes, holding up the rumpled ball of paper. "It was very crisp, just like Syaoran. And he's going back to fight! Not to mention he completely cancelled on Rosa." I laughed mirthlessly.

Tomoyo passed me a worried look. "He was looking for you all over the place. He searched his castle, our manor, and yours with around twenty men. Twice over! It was lucky you were out, or he would have found you!"

I bit my lip. Did I want him to find me? I was again awoken from my thoughts by some more knocking, this time on the front door. Poor Ani rushed to get it. The loud stomping of big boots echoed through the wooden hall. Tomoyo looked at me confusedly.

"Are you having company?"

"Not that I know of."

"There you are, Sakura! I've been wanting to talk to you." The blood drained out of my face as I recognized Father's heavy speaking.

He walked over and abruptly pulled me up.

"What?" I said harshly. I was in no mood right now to deal with him.

He frowned. "Don't use that tone with me. I have important news." He set me down and sat on the large armchair. "The date for your wedding is arranged."

I choked on some leftover piece of scone. "What?"

Father smiled sinisterly. "Yes, the Earl of Demby agreed to have the marriage set as soon as possible."

"I won't. You have to give me at least three months of freedom. I will not get married sooner than that!" I was furious. He has no right at all to force me to wed within a short time period.

"Sakura…" Father drawled lazily. "What is the point of waiting any longer? It's not like you'll be able to escape, or anything." He flashed his eyes dangerously. "Right? Be assured, you'll be under surveillance twenty-four hours a day starting now."

I opened and closed my mouth uselessly. "Right." I said finally, in a small voice. I passed my eyes over to Tomoyo, who looked stricken.

Father continued with his earlier speech. "Yes, so the wedding is set in two weeks. I suppose that will be enough time for you to choose your dress? The Earl has generously offered to arrange everything."

I clenched and unclenched my fists. "Yes. I'll find a dress by then." I stood up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some important business to take care of." I led Tomoyo by the hand up to my room. As soon as the door closed behind her, I exploded.

"Who does he think he is to give me a limit on choosing my dress? Why is he being a complete and total bastard by setting the wedding? Why is doing this?" I punched the wall. Tomoyo winced.

"Sakura, what are you going to do?"

I looked at her hopelessly. "What is there to do? I can't just escape."

Tomoyo flopped onto the bed. "I'll make your dress for you."

"No." I was firm about this point. "Please, Tomoyo, I don't want you to spend so much time and effort into making a dress for a day that I'll regret the rest of my life. Help me choose a normal, tailored dress. I just can't bear the thought of you creating something with so much love and then having me despise the very thought of wearing it."

Tomoyo's bottom lip wobbled. She gave me another huge hug. "Sakura, I'll be there for you until the day I die. We'll make it through this together."

I collapsed into tears at last. "Tomoyo, I'm so lost."

She ran a hand down my back. "It'll all be okay."

But it's my time to face the truth. It's not going to be okay at all.

* * *

"I think a soft pink will be lovely." Tomoyo laid out a couple of pink dresses. I looked at them, bored. The wedding was going to be dreadful, so why did it matter?

"I don't like any of them. It needs to have two colors." Tomoyo sighed and brought some more dresses out from behind the racks. We were in the best tailor shop in town, picking out a design for the gown.

"Okay, okay. Two colors. But won't pink and white go absolutely wonderfully with your hair?"

I shrugged. We've been in the shop for hours, but either I didn't like the chosen dress, or Tomoyo thought it was too plain, or it was too frilly, or _something_ was wrong.

"How about this one?" Tomoyo showed me a strapless light pink gown with a white upper hem and soft ribbons weaved into the fabric.

I shook my head. "That's too pretty to wear in front of a man like the Earl."

Tomoyo picked out a number of other gowns. I hated them all. Finally, she brought out the last choice in pink and white. I loved it at first sight. We called over the tailor, and he took all my measurements for the gown. Then he told us that it'll be ready on the day of the wedding.

Frankly, I could wait.

* * *

"Oh, Sakura, perk up! It's not all bad." Tomoyo smiled.

I turned my head and fixed her with a death glare. Her smile wavered slightly.

"It IS all bad, Tomoyo. Today's supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and yet here I am regretting that I was ever born." I whimpered and put my head between my knees.

Tomoyo pulled me up by my arm. "Sakura, you're messing up your hair!"

I stared angrily at her. "Does it look like I care?" My entire mind felt numb, as if I'd been outside too long in the cold. I looked through the window at the soft snow draping all the gardens.

She sighed and took a seat next to me on the floor. "At least your dress is beautiful."

I nodded a little bit. It was a lovely gown, really. It was light pink, with long sleeves and a slanting V neckline. A long stripe of white ran across the waist, almost like a sash. The bottom was full-skirted and had a hem of white decorated with little embroidered roses. Too bad I ruined it with wearing it on such an occasion.

"So…" Tomoyo twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. "How do you like the church?"

"Fine." I said flatly. She should quit with the small talk. I was getting more and more resentful towards Father and I just might burst out on Tomoyo. He was such a horrible man, he should really burn in-

"Sakura," Tomoyo cut off my simmering thoughts and talked straightforwardly. "Did you hear about the huge battle yesterday, up north by Athen?"

I looked at her closely. "No, why?"

She exhaled deeply. "Well, there were a lot of casualties. It was all over the papers, although I suppose you didn't have time to look at them this morning. It's just so sad because our soldiers were ambushed in the middle of the night. The both sides had even agreed on a pact for no crossfire until at least dawn, but Athen broke it. I feel dreadful for the families of those killed."

"Yeah." I was out of it, though the back of my mind told me to be sympathetic.

Tomoyo sighed again and stood up, brushing off her dress. "I'm going down to the kitchens to make sure the cake turned out okay. Would you like anything to eat?"

"No." I don't think my stomach could handle any food at the moment.

"I'll get you something anyway!" Tomoyo called over her shoulder.

I relaxed my muscles. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and it was definitely showing up. Tomoyo came back presently, with a tray balanced neatly on one arm. She set a cup in my hands and a plate of soft biscuits between us.

I nodded gratefully and sniffed the steaming tea.

"Raspberry leaf, your favorite," Tomoyo noted. I smiled a little bit. Tomoyo spread strawberry jelly onto a biscuit and forced it into my hands.

"Eat. Trust me, you'll need all your energy for the guests."

I groaned and bit into it. "You're right." We sat in a peaceful silence for a while. Outside, the church clock chimed ten. Tomoyo got up slowly.

"Come, Sakura. It's time."

* * *

The minister started his speech. Tomoyo squeezed my hand from behind me. I looked down, avoiding the eyes of the Earl. Could I possibly do it for the rest of my life?

Probably not, seeing as he was jeering jubilantly as the minister's lecture went on. I focused my eyes on a spot right behind the minister's head. Stay calm, Sakura, all you have to do is say two words.

Next to me, I could hear the Earl say 'I do' loudly and clearly. My heart sank. I suppose half of me had been hoping that he'd be the one to call off the wedding.

There was silence. I looked around, in a daze.

"Your turn," Tomoyo hissed from behind me.

"Right." I mumbled. Say it Sakura. I do, I do, I do, I do. I opened my mouth to finally speak up, but the church doors suddenly slammed open.

A boy, only about fourteen or so, stood panting in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt!" He cried over the murmurs.

"Great timing, eh?" Someone laughed.

The boy ignored him and spoke again. "These are very important news! Our army has fallen to the Athenians!" He faltered as there was an angry outburst from the gathered people.

Tomoyo gasped from behind me. "Oh no!"

The boy went on. "Our leading troop, Prince Li's fighters, were taken down." He breathed deeply. "Rumors are that the Prince was killed."

I felt a sliver of ice trail down my back. He's lying. I know he is.

"You're a liar!" I screamed at the boy.

He looked away. "I'm sorry that you took the news so badly, miss."

"Sakura!" Father scolded from the front row. "We'll worry about that later. Hurry up and say your vows!"

I do, I do, I do, I do. I looked back at the minister. I do, I do, I do, I do, my mind told me.

Syaoran is dead.

I turned around, facing the doors. "I don't. I can't do this."

I ran down the steps and into the falling snow.

* * *

**Short chapter because of my block. Please stay with the story, next chapter will be up in 3 weeks! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a noble, friends with the dashing crown prince, and cursed…with a life too confusing to understand. Can she sort out her life? And find true love on the way? -Loosely based on Ella Enchanted-

* * *

**This is a short and sweet ending chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Zip. Nothing. Nada. Get the idea?

* * *

**Chapter ****9: ****Pieces of the Puzzle**** and the Happy Ending **

Syaoran's dead.

It's true.

And he's not coming back.

My mind freezes over at that thought and I collapse heavily onto the ground. After a while, I start to shiver, what with sitting on ice in a very thin dress. It's really cold out too. But I don't want to go back. To take my mind off the bitter temperature, I look around to see where my feet have taken me.

I don't believe in fate, but this has to be more than just a coincidence.

I'm back in our gardens, right at the exact same cherry tree where Syaoran comforted me when Father made his decision about finishing school.

Where he gave me his shoulder to cry on.

Where he said I was perfect.

Where he offered to take me away from Father.

Where he held me until I was better.

Where I realized that I felt something for him.

I bit my lip and bid the memories to stop coming. He's gone, and there's no point even thinking about him anymore.

The truth sank in even deeper.

I'll never see his smile again.

Or hear his wonderful laugh.

Or look into his deep amber eyes.

Or feel his arms around me.

Or have him tease me to no end.

Or have his rich scent of burning oak wash over me.

Or even have his warm voice envelop everything and make it better.

He'll never look at me again.

He'll never save me from a troop of bloodthirsty soldiers ever again, either.

He'll never hold my hand and help me through things again.

I stopped holding myself back and let the tears escape from my eyes. It was so hard to believe. He was so real and so with me. And now he's not. I sobbed loudly.

Gone. Forever. And out of my reach.

And I never even got to tell him my feelings. I stop and think about that new realization. He'll never know that I loved him with all my heart. I whimpered pathetically and put my head between my knees.

My mind blanked, save for a singled thought: It's cold.

And cold it was. I breathed in deeply and felt the icy wind fill up my insides.

I tried to doze off, but it was impossible. I ended up rambling nonsense in my half-conscious state.

"You are so horrible, leaving me all alone like this. Do you know what I just went through? I was two words away from bidding my freedom away to some man I don't even know! But you don't care, do you? It's all a game. Not to me, though! I'm so lonely now. Come back!" I started to speak aloud, into the empty gardens.

"Why did you go?" I said quietly, turning my eyes downward and sniffling.

"Why did who go?" A voice from behind me spoke up. A warm voice that seemed oh-so-familiar.

"Syaraon!" I shot up from my kneeling position. "I thought something had happe-. But, wait. What…how…am I hallucinating?" I peered at the look-alike closely. "You're dead, and I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

He laughed deeply. "Same old Sakura! No, I'm real. Why would I be dead?"

I jumped on him in a huge hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" I cried into his shoulder. "Some rumor spread that you died in an ambush from an Athen troop. And…I believed it!"

He pulled away. "No, it's true, we did get ambushed. All my men—they're dead. I got away, but barely.

For the first time, I noticed the slashes all over his arms, and a few on his face. I drew back in horror. "Oh, shouldn't you get those fixed up? Some look quite painful."

I leaned forward and brushed my hand lightly over a particularly large gash on his right forearm. He hissed loudly.

"Sorry." I said quickly. At my touch, it had started to bleed greatly.

"Here." I reached over and tore off half my sleeve. I wound it tightly around the cut, hoping to stop the blood.

"Thanks," He mumbled before looking me up and down. "That's a nice dress. You look very pretty."

I blushed heavily at his compliment. "Yeah, well, it's supposed to be very special. Most other women treasure theirs the rest of their lives."

He furrowed his brow. "Really? What's the occasion?"

I fixed him with a deadpan look. "It's my wedding dress."

His eyes widened. "You're joking."

I shook my head solemnly. "No joke. It's my wedding gown. For real, for real."

He looked confused. "So you're married now?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Of course not!"

There was a pause, in which I could practically hear his brain working to process the information. He looked nonplussed.

"I don't get it."

I punched his chest. "Well, maybe you're just plain stupid."

"Maybe _you're_ just plain not making sense!" He retorted.

I laughed again, this time uncontrollably. "Look, in simplest terms, I was going to get married, but I ran away from the wedding at the last possible minute."

His creased eyebrows straightened. "Don't stop. I still have questions: who and why?"

I collapsed onto the ground and was immediately reminded of the present wintry climate. "The Earl of Demby. And it's because I love someone else."

"Oh, I see." He joined me on the ice. "So…" His eyes shined teasingly. "Who is the lucky guy?"

I sniffed disdainfully. "Like I'd tell you!"

He grinned deviously. "Oh, you'll tell me all right…" He advanced over me. "Because if you don't…" He trailed his fingers onto my stomach. "…you'll experience a dose of something that'll set you straight."

I shook my head defiantly, though I was experiencing some second thoughts on my decision.

"You asked for it!" He pounced on top of me, tickling my stomach until my sides hurt from laughing so hard. I finally took hold of his hands and pushed them away. He stopped, but brought them back down on either side of me. Now he was supporting himself, but he was still hovering over me.

"So who is it?" I could feel his warm breath fondle my ear.

"Um…um, I-" I began to stammer. His closeness was unnerving.

He grinned widely. "Is it someone I know?"

This I could handle. "Yes, very well."

"Is he taller than me?"

I pretended to survey him closely, finally answering conclusively, "No, he's just about your height."

"Does Tomoyo know him?"

"Of course."

Syaoran looked genuinely shocked. "You don't have something for Eriol, do you?"

I giggled helplessly. "No, I am positive that I don't feel anything beyond friendship for Eriol."

Syaoran visibly exhaled deeply. "Good."

"Why would it matter to you, though?" I played around.

Syaoran sighed. "Listen, Sakura, I've been meaning to say this for such a long time." He rolled off of me and looked up at the gray sky instead.

"See, the thing is: ever since I first met you, I realized that you were someone different than all the girls I had been around when I was little and growing up. You weren't fake, or clingy, or just trying to impress me. You were just you. And I enjoy that more than if you were one of those other girls."

He growled frustratedly and ran a hand through his already-messy hair. "I'm rambling now. What I really want to say is that I like you a lot. No…" He met my eyes hesitantly. "I don't know when, Sakura, but somewhere along the line, I fell for you. And I fell hard."

I physically recoiled. He doesn't mean it. Does he? I glanced at him, and he was watching me with the utmost sincerity. Okay, so he's speaking the truth.

Shouldn't I be happy?

Of course I should.

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly.

"Obviously! You have no idea how much time I've spent thinking about you lately." He looked disbelieving at the thought of me doubting him.

I smiled. "Almost as much as I've been thinking about you, no?" I leaned forward. "Well, do I have news for you, Li Syaoran! You can't possibly love me more than I love you because you'll have my heart forever and more!"

He smirked. "I can't love you more, huh?" He came right up to me and pinned me to the ground. "We'll soon see about that."

His mouth came crashing down upon mine. My eyes widened as his tongue came into my mouth, while the same time rolling over until he was under me and I was top. A fog covered my mind and I lost all control as I raked my hands through Syaoran's hair.

There was a rustle in the bushes behind us, but we both ignored it. Syaoran pressed me tighter to him and ran his arms up and down my legs. I moaned into the kiss and mumbled something incoherent. But we were interrupted.

"Sakura? I was so worried, I couldn't find you, and…SYAORAN? Oh god, I'm dreaming while I walk. That is NOT the dead Syaoran kissing Sakura over there by the tree." I could hear Tomoyo jabber to herself. "Dear me, I've gone mad with guilt. Forgive me Sakura, wherever you are. I'll have to go to some loony asylum, and-"

"No, Tomoyo, I think you're right. Because I'm seeing the same thing too." I recognized Eriol's voice, cutting off Tomoyo in her fervent state.

I unwillingly unattached myself from Syaoran and sat up, looking at Tomoyo sheepishly.

Syaoran looked confident. "Hello Eriol. Tomoyo," He gave a quick peek at her. "…Uh, have you lost weight?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms and looked at us expectantly.

I avoided her eyes. "It's kind of a long story."

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's all right. We have all the time in the world."

I sent a fleeting look at Syaoran. "This isn't going to be so easy."

* * *

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Sakura, this is the day you've been dreaming about!"

I sighed. "Yes, it really is."

Tomoyo smoothed down my gown. It was the one that I had denied to buy a few months back for my wedding to the Earl of Demby. The strapless pink one, with a white hem and soft ribbons. It looked lovely in the soft light, but I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean, the Queen was here!

It's my wedding day today. I'm finally going to get married to the man I love. And he loves me back. What more can a girl want?

As for Father, he will just have to cope with the fact that I can do what I wish now that I am going to be the new Queen soon. He was very angry when Syaoran and I announced our relationship to everyone. He even demanded that I halt the wedding preparations in their tracks! Of course, I paid him no heed. Syaoran has my back through whatever, so there is no need for me to worry about Father.

Tomoyo frantically scurried to the side table and fixed my bouquet of blooming white roses before pushing it into my arms.

"Pose for me. I want to make sure you look perfect at the altar."

I sighed. "Tomoyo, really, it's fine. You've already done so much today."

"Well, it's no wonder! It's my best friend's special day! You deserve something amazing, after all you've been through." She smiled lightly before widening her eyes drastically and wringing her hands.

"Sakura, a hair is sticking up from your bun! I completely forgot about that!" I sighed again as she ran for the hair spray. No stopping Tomoyo when she's in one of her mad frenzies.

* * *

The church was jam-packed today. I couldn't help breaking into a nervous sweat when I saw the Queen at the front, sweeping me a look with her piercing eyes. I tried to concentrate on not stepping on my train or stumbling over the carpet.

With my eyes fixed straight ahead, I could see Eriol pass me a reassuring smile from the front. He was the best man, to no one's surprise. I saw Syaoran slowly turn to meet my eyes.

And suddenly, it was all better. I walked more confidently, and didn't even spare a second thought to all the murmurings going on around me.

The minister started up the speech as I took my place at the altar. Syaoran slid out his hand and grabbed hold of mine, rubbing circles into my wrist. I unwound even more. Yes, it was going to be okay. For sure.

* * *

"Sakura, I can't believe it! You're finally married." Tomoyo managed through her hysterics. She was leaning on Eriol's shoulder and sobbing her heart out. "So much happened for you to get here. I hope nothing like that ever happens again."

I rolled my eyes. "Tomoyo, you're overreacting."

She stood up straighter. "I am, aren't I? Sorry about that."

I giggled a little. "You just experienced a 360 degree mood swing in less than 10 seconds, Tomoyo."

She smiled widely. "What can I say? I'm skilled like that!"

I laughed appreciatively. Syaoran tugged on my arm.

"Hmmm? What?" I asked. I was in a good mood.

"My mother wants to meet you." Syaoran pointed over to the other end of the courtyard.

That just ruined my happy aura. "Oh, um, are you sure? Don't you think it'd be better if-"

Syaoran cut me off gently. "It's okay. I'm sure she'll warm up to you." He practically pulled me over to the Queen.

I fidgeted. "Uh, good afternoon, your Highness." I tried to curtsey, but the Queen pulled me up. Her eyebrows were knitted together. Uh oh.

"Why are you bowing? There's no need to do that with your mother-in-law!" She smiled warmly. "It's great to meet you, Sakura." She hugged me.

It finally fit. She doesn't know that I was Kyoko. To her, I'm someone she's never set eyes on before!

I hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you too."

Syaoran sighed impatiently. "Mother, can we go now? It's getting quite boring here."

The Queen released me and I stepped back, dazed.

"Of course, Syaoran."

Syaoran took my hand and led me over to the road.

"Say goodbye to everyone," He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Um, well, I'm so glad you could all make it! Unfortunately, we have to go now. So goodbye, and I hope you all stay in good health!"

I stepped into the carriage and took a seat next to Syaoran. He pulled me into him.

"That was nice, wasn't it?"

I nodded into his shoulder. "Absolutely wonderful."

Syaoran chuckled and held me tighter. I sighed in bliss.

It all worked out.

Everything's okay.

It's my happy ending.

* * *

**It's done! My little story is finally done! Thanks for all your support everyone! I ****will post a new story up within the next few days, so stay tuned! Put me on Author Alert if you'd like to receive an email telling you when my new story is up. Once again, thanks so much!**

**Luv,**

**Audrey**


End file.
